Je l'ai fait à ma façon
by cathy29jes
Summary: Traduction : Jasper subi les conséquences suivant le dix-huitième anniversaire de Bella. Tandis que Bella doit vivre son propre enfer, Jasper tente de reprendre sa vie en main après avoir été lui-même abandonné. UA/OOC. Jasper/Bella.
1. Chapter 1

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à EvilSloth, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Dit It My Way '' lien sur mon profil. **

**L'histoire comprend vingt-quatre chapitres : '' I did It My Way '' et cinq outtakes : '' Movies Night ''. **

**Elle est classée M pour le langage et la violence, en clair : elle est interdite au - 18 ans. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre un : La fin. <strong>

_Je suis une survivante usée et rongée dans un monde effondré et je fais avec. Je prends de l'âge et je suis dévorée, mais il fut un temps où j'étais aussi celle qui dévorait. Je ne suis pas lavée et belle, contrôlant un monde brillant où tout trouve sa place, mais je m'interroge au contraire, ébahie, sur une épave brisée dont j'en suis arrivée à me soucier, dont les arbres rongés exhalent un souffle délicat, dont les créatures ensanglantées et traumatisées sont mes plus chers compagnons, et dont la beauté frappe et luit, non par ses imperfections, mais par-dessus tout, malgré elles. _Annie Dillard- Pèlerinage à Tinker Creek ( prix pulitzer en 1975 )

**POV Jasper**

Je suis resté assis là toujours fumant. J'avais l'impression de sentir un seau métaphorique de merde pleuvoir sur moi encore une fois. Emmett avait peut-être raison, j'étais un ado torturé. Seigneur, aide-moi, je vais jeter mon cul dans le feu si je commence à écrire des poèmes contenant des vues nihilistes. J'avais couru suffisamment loin pour éviter l'odeur de son sang et le tsunami d'émotions qui s'ajoutaient à mon voyage actuel vers la folie.

Première étape, me bouger le cul. Je suis un putain de soldat, je suis censé être discipliné. J'ai suivi les ordres comme le bon petit vampire que je suis et pourtant j'ai tout foutu en l'air. J'ai d'abord perdu ma famille pendant la guerre civile, ensuite j'ai perdu mon humanité à cause de Maria et enfin, mes couilles avec Alice et les Cullen. Putain, je ne sais plus qui je suis, mais qui que soit Jasper, je n'aime foutrement pas ce qu'il est.

J'ai perdu le contrôle envers l'incarnation de la gentillesse. Bella ne se contente pas d'attirer le danger, elle courtise la loi de Murphy. Les choses ne s'étaient pas si mal passées. Bien sûr, Bella était irritée par l'attention qu'elle recevait et aurait préféré que nous n'ayons pas dépensé d'argent pour elle, mais elle est tellement gentille. J'avais beaucoup réfléchi à son dix-huitième anniversaire et j'avais trouvé le cadeau parfait pour elle, quelque chose qu'elle apprécierait plus qu'un quelconque bibelot. J'avais même été en mesure de garder le secret d'Alice et Edward. J'avais demandé à Jenks de s'en occuper, sachant qu'Alice ne prendrait pas la peine de regarder dans son avenir et j'avais réussi à garder mon esprit concentré sur autre chose.

Il y a trois semaines, j'avais pris contact avec Jenks et lui avait donné dix mille dollars à donner à des organismes de bienfaisance et d'alphabétisation dans la région de Seattle. Bella était quelqu'un de toujours désintéressé et son amour pour les livres avait toujours été quelque chose dont j'aurais aimé discuter avec elle. C'était vraiment très frustrant pour dire le moins, que je ne sois pas capable de me contrôler suffisamment pour être auprès de la jeune fille. Elle pensait probablement que je la détestais ou qu'elle me dérangeait, mais cela avait plus à voir avec le fait qu'il était impossible de me trouver une muselière.

J'avais encore les documents de ses donations dans mes poches, j'espérais les lui donner avant qu'elle ne parte. Je ne voulais pas provoquer de scène, mais seulement lui donner quelque chose pour lui montrer que je me souciais d'elle malgré ma froideur à son égard. Je pouvais sentir sa culpabilité à chaque fois qu'elle entrait dans la pièce, elle pensait évidemment que sa présence me causait une certaine gêne. Je voulais dépasser ce complexe du martyr et toutes ces conneries, je devais lui montrer qu'elle n'allait pas me déranger, même si elle essayait. Cette attitude était vraiment la seule chose qui m'irritait réellement à son sujet, toute cette putain de culpabilité. C'en était presque narcissique de voir toutes les choses pour lesquelles elle se sentait responsable, j'étais même surpris qu'elle ne se blâme pas pour la météo.

Pourtant, je suis là, assis sur mon cul comme une excroissance inutile à essayer de faire le tri dans mon esprit pour comprendre ce qui s'est passé. Une simple coupure avec du papier a rompu le peu de contrôle intérieur que je possédais et maintenant, tout allait changer. En quelques secondes, j'avais détruit la confiance que j'avais réussi à construire au fil des décennies. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'Alice me garde désormais, sauf si elle pouvait trouver un chariot avec des sangles comme dans le film '' Le silence des Agneaux " . C'était vraiment ironique, je pouvais m'imaginer Carlisle et Esmé me présenter à leurs amis : « Oh, ne vous occupez pas de lui, c'est notre monstre, il réside ici. » ou encore « Mangez vos légumes les enfants, ou vous finirez comme lui ». J'ai grogné.

J'ai entendu Emmett approcher. '' - Est-ce une fête d'apitoiement privé ou peut-on s'inscrire ? ''

'' - Désolé, Em. Est-ce que Bella va bien ? ''

'' - Elle sera bien, c'est d'Ed dont tu devrais te soucier. ''

'' - Il ne lui a pas fait de mal, n'est-ce pas ? Je suis encore dans le flou sur les détails. ''

'' - Il l'a jetée contre une table, c'est d'ailleurs là que tu as perdu l'esprit, elle a eu besoin de quelques points de suture, mais autrement, elle va bien. Je dois t'avertir qu'Ed va être le pire cauchemar d'un certain empathe pour l'instant, mais il faut dire qu'il est furieux et cela n'arrange pas les choses que ledit empathe ait essayé de grignoter sa compagne comme si elle était un jouet à mâcher. ''

'' - Oh, putain ! '' ai-je gémi. Je suis le Major, un dur à cuire et je reste assis là à gémir. C'est foutu, qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant, putain ? Alice s'est approchée et Emmett est retourné à la maison.

'' - Alice, je suis vraiment désolé. ''

'' - Jazz, je n'en peux plus. Je pense que tu devrais aller chez Peter et Charlotte. ''

'' - S'il te plaît, je t'en prie, je ne vais pas y arriver sans toi. Je ne veux pas faire de mal à quiconque, Alice. Je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir attaqué Bella, je tiens à elle. Je ne veux réellement pas perdre qui que ce soit. " Cet instant n'est certainement pas ma plus grande fierté et je sais que je retarde l'inévitable, mais j'étais en train de sombrer. Je ne pouvais pas gérer cela.

'' - Je ne peux plus faire face à tout cela, Jazz, je suis désolée. Il faut que tu t'en ailles, j'ai contacté Peter, il t'attend. ''

'' - Je ne veux pas renoncer au végétarisme, Alice, si je vais là-bas, je vais probablement glisser. ''

'' - Je suis désolée, Jasper, mais ce n'est plus mon problème. Je vais dire à Jenks d'envoyer les papiers du divorce chez Peter. ''

'' - Oh, putain, non, s'il te plaît, Alice. '' J'étais sur le point de vomir.

'' - Salut, Jazz. ''

* * *

><p>Cela fait un mois qu'Alice m'a quitté. Je suis resté assis dans cette clairière pendant quatre jours jusqu'à ce que Peter vienne me chercher. C'était pendant un de ces moments où j'enviais les humains. Les conneries sont plus faciles à gérer lorsque vous avez la possibilité d'avoir un état de conscience altéré comme le sommeil, l'alcool, putain, même la mort, mais aucune de ces putains d'options n'était plus disponible pour moi.<p>

J'avais survécu par instinct pendant le temps que j'avais passé sur le terrain, je suppose que vous pourriez dire que j'étais sur pilote automatique. Quand Peter est arrivé, il a fait ce qu'il pouvait pour me faire bouger. Il savait que j'allais le battre comme plâtre s'il essayait de me transporter, il a donc choisi l'approche militaire.

'' - Major ! ''

Je me suis levé. Je savais que ce n'était pas un ordre direct, mais je suis entré de nouveau dans un rôle confortable, celui dans lequel je n'étais pas tenu de réfléchir. Je serais toujours un officier supérieur et Peter utilisait ce savoir à son avantage.

Il m'a amené dans leur propriété dans le Montana. Je n'ai pas dit un mot, je n'en avais pas besoin. Il _lui_ avait parlé, je n'avais donc pas besoin de dire des conneries. J'étais déjà bien nourri, j'avais tué tout et n'importe quoi dans un rayon d'un kilomètre autour de la clairière.

Peter et Charlotte savaient très bien quoi faire quand j'étais dans cet état, j'avais fait la même chose après avoir quitté Maria. Encore une fois, ils étaient là pour moi et ils m'ont aidé à rejoindre la terre des «morts » vivants. Lentement, je suis sorti de ma détresse psychologique et j'ai pu discuter de ce qui s'était passé. Je savais qu'ils n'allaient pas me juger, mais je sentais que j'avais besoin de me faire botter le cul. Peter a refusé de s'entraîner avec moi sachant que j'étais encore trop proche de mon mode militaire et que j'étais susceptible de lui arracher la peau du cul.

Heureusement, avec le temps la récupération est devenue plus facile. Je connaissais bien les bouleversements, j'avais l'habitude et j'ai pu couper court à beaucoup de conneries. Le processus de récupération avait été le même que lorsque j'avais quitté Maria. C'était encore difficile pour moi de venir à bout de tout, les vampires ne gèrent pas bien les changements, comment le pourrions-nous quand le temps a cessé d'avoir de l'importance ? Nous n'avions aucun moyen de reposer notre esprit et donc aucun moyen de regarder les problèmes sous une nouvelle lumière. Nous avions une mémoire parfaite, comment nos sentiments pourraient changer alors que nous nous rappelons de l'intégralité de notre situation et de toutes nos expériences à la perfection ? Nous subissions des émotions fortes et nous avions des esprits hyperactifs, mais nous n'avions pas d'interrupteurs pour les arrêter.

Mon esprit tourbillonnait autour de tous les événements clés de ma vie. Malheureusement, les mauvaises expériences l'emportaient à chaque fois sur les bonnes ce qui signifiait en général que j'étais foutu. J'étais à la recherche d'un autre point de vue. C'est vrai que j'avais fait bien pire dans mon passé, mais je n'avais jamais eu autant à perdre. J'avais essayé de comparer la culpabilité que je ressentais dans cette situation avec celle que j'avais ressentie dans mon passé, mais ma culpabilité envers Bella était aggravée à cause de la culpabilité que je ressentais pour mon passé. De toute évidence, ce n'était pas lui qui allait m'aider.

Globalement, j'avais tout foutu en l'air à cause de ma soif de sang. Le seul moyen d'empêcher que cette merde ne se reproduise était d'essayer d'en prendre le contrôle. J'ai travaillé sur ma soif de sang avec l'aide de Peter et de Charlotte. Quand ils revenaient de leur chasse aux truands locaux, ils apportaient les vêtements ensanglantés de leurs victimes. J'ai perdu le contrôle à quelques reprises, laissant quelques marques de morsure fraîches sur Peter, mais cela a marché. Il le fallait.

Bella n'a jamais quitté mes pensées pendant tout ce temps. J'espère que lorsque je serais psychologiquement mieux, je serais en mesure de lui envoyer mes excuses. Qu'elle les accepte était une autre affaire, mais je devais faire quelque chose. J'avais déjà suffisamment mal au cœur et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'apitoyer sur moi-même, au moins elle, elle avait le soutien de la famille, moi ils m'avaient abandonné.

Je serais toujours reconnaissant envers Peter et Char, ils étaient la chose la plus proche d'une famille que j'avais. Avec eux, je ne me sentais jamais comme un chien qui a pissé sur le tapis. Malgré tout, en dépit d'être le maillon faible, les Cullen me manquaient et j'aurais aimé faire amende honorable.

Il était six heures du matin et il était temps de tester mon contrôle. J'ai posé mon livre et je me suis dirigé vers Peter et Charlotte, cette fois le sang qui trempait les vêtements était encore humide. J'ai gardé ma position à leur approche, bloquant mes articulations pour ne pas succomber. J'ai pris de grandes respirations et Peter s'est arrêté à cent mètres jusqu'à ce que je m'habitue à l'odeur avant de réduire la distance lentement. C'était un long processus, mais j'espérais qu'à long terme, ce serait efficace. J'ai croisé les doigts.

Aujourd'hui, c'est la première fois que je n'ai pas attaqué Peter à cause de sa chemise imbibée de sang. Ce bâtard sournois l'a même tenue à un centimètre de mon nez, mais j'ai tenu mon manque de contrôle en échec. Putain, il était temps ! J'ai eu l'impression qu'un poids avait été enlevé de mes épaules, j'avais encore un long chemin à parcourir, mais c'était déjà un énorme premier pas.

Avec la première étape terminée, Peter s'est attelé à la tâche pour mettre en place la seconde : la thérapie d'aversion. Il gardait du sang humain frais dans une boite hermétiquement fermée, mais arrangée de telle sorte qu'un courant électrique traversait l'extérieur du récipient, si je m'approchais pour prendre le sang, je prenais une décharge et je recevais un sourire narquois de ce faux-cul de Peter.

Pour célébrer les progrès de ce Jasper plus contrôlé et moins castré, ils m'ont emmené acheter des vêtements. Normalement, cette corvée me causait des heures d'inconfort et d'humiliation de la part d'un petit lutin, mais dieu merci, Alice n'allait plus interférer avec mes achats. Elle pouvait être comme un terrier souffrant d'incontinence urinaire quand il s'agissait de faire les magasins. J'étais impatient de revenir aux fondamentaux.

Nous sommes allés jusqu'à la ville la plus proche et j'ai presque eu le vertige lorsque j'ai enfilé mon premier jean depuis des décennies. Peter a senti mon euphorie et a ressenti le besoin d'ajouter « si tu es un bon petit Major, tu pourras même choisir tes propres sous-vêtements. »

'' - Je ne vais pas en avoir besoin, ceux que j'ai vont aller au feu avec le reste de mes vêtements. ''

J'avais l'impression d'être proche de trouver la paix, même au milieu de la foule du centre commercial. Le sang ne me dérangeait pas autant qu'il le faisait quand j'étais avec les Cullen. Peter et Charlotte s'étaient récemment nourris et leur soif de sang en tant que buveurs d'êtres humains n'était pas aussi rédhibitoire pour moi que la soif de sang d'un grand clan de vampires végétariens.

Peter a eu une bonne idée, ce soir nous allions faire un feu de joie et nous occuper des vêtements de marques qui étaient primordiaux dans l'existence de Jasper Hale. Une nouvelle fois, j'allais redevenir ce putain de Major Jasper Whitlock. J'avais reçu tous les papiers de ma nouvelle identité aujourd'hui avec les papiers du divorce que Jenks m'avait envoyé.

De retour à la maison, nous avons immédiatement organisé la mise dans le feu de mes vêtements. Avec chaque pièce jetée dans le bûcher, une nouvelle sensation de soulagement m'atteignait. Charlotte s'amusait particulièrement en jetant mes sous-vêtements dans le feu, ainsi que furtivement quelques pièces appartenant à Peter dans la foulée. Peter, étant le petit crétin qu'il est, est parti en riant comme un fou avant de revenir quelques secondes plus tard en tenant tout ce qu'il fallait pour faire griller des guimauves.

J'avais toujours le cœur brisé par la façon dont Alice et les Cullen m'avaient abandonné, mais j'avais été capable de trouver du réconfort en revenant aux choses que j'aimais. Ce fut un soulagement de pouvoir penser par moi-même et j'ai remarqué que ce n'était pas aussi difficile de vivre que je l'avais pensé. Je n'essayais plus d'être quelque chose que je n'étais pas. Je n'étais plus le monstre de Maria et je n'étais pas la brebis galeuse crispée de la famille Cullen. Pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, je me sentais plus proche du Jasper humain.

Finalement, j'ai eu mes émotions suffisamment sous contrôle pour penser à ce qui était arrivé au dix-huitième anniversaire de Bella. Je lui ai écrit en espérant passer par-dessus la censure d'Edward en espérant qu'elle soit capable de me pardonner dans l'avenir, mais est-ce qu'elle allait répondre à ma lettre? Ça, c'était une tout autre histoire.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne semaine à tous. <strong>


	2. Chapitre 2

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à EvilSloth, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Did It My Way " lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre deux : Entracte.<strong>

**POV Bella**

Charlie a frappé à la porte de ma chambre, j'étais réveillée depuis déjà quelques heures. C'était normal, cela faisait désormais partie de ma triste routine. Aller au lit, se réveiller en hurlant, faire semblant de se rendormir, prétendre que j'avais tourné la page. La vie était une masse confuse, de temps en temps, je ressentais des douleurs lancinantes en me rappelant mon ancienne famille, mais dans l'ensemble, j'existais. Je n'avais aucune idée de quel mois nous étions et cela ne m'intéressait pas de toute façon.

J'ai fait semblant de me réveiller et il m'a remis une lettre. Elle venait d'un avocat de Seattle et Charlie a haussé un sourcil, se demandant probablement ce que j'avais fait pour attirer l'attention d'un avocat. J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et il est parti. Nous étions devenus des experts de la communication silencieuse, non pas que nous avions été particulièrement prolixes pour commencer, mais c'était simplement plus facile. Charlie avait peur de me parler, ne sachant pas ce qui allait me perturber et je ne voulais tout simplement pas prendre la peine de faire un effort.

Dans l'enveloppe de l'avocat se trouvait une simple enveloppe scellée avec une adresse d'un certain dans le dos, mais c'était la lettre qui était à l'intérieur qui m'a finalement sortie de mon état de stupeur dépressive.

_Chère Bella, _

_J'espère que cette lettre te trouvera en bonne santé. Je t'écris pour t'exprimer mes plus sincères excuses pour ma perte de contrôle pendant ton anniversaire. Il n'y a aucune excuse à mon comportement, j'ai gâché ce qui aurait dû être une fête et j'ai failli te blesser. Je travaille sur mon contrôle plus que jamais, avoir été aussi près de blesser quelqu'un qui m'importait a été un dur réveil._

_Je comprendrais si tu ne veux pas me parler, mais je t'ai noté mon adresse au cas où tu accepterais de me contacter. Tu trouveras ci-joint mon cadeau avec du retard, celui que je voulais te donner pour ton anniversaire. J'espère que toi et les Cullen vous portez tous bien. _

_Cordialement, _

_Jasper. _

J'ai dû la lire plusieurs fois pour comprendre ce qu'il disait. Il était censé être avec les Cullen, pas vrai ? J'ai vraiment été touchée par sa lettre et je n'en ai pas cru mes yeux quand j'ai vu le cadeau. Une grande partie de sa lettre m'a troublée, j'avais dit à Alice que je n'avais jamais blâmé Jasper. Je lui ai immédiatement répondu, je pourrais peut-être garder un contact quelconque avec eux ? Je n'étais peut-être pas une distraction pour eux tous. Je n'avais jamais pensé entendre parler de l'un d'eux à nouveau et sûrement pas Jasper.

_Cher Jasper,_

_Pourquoi devrais-tu t'excuser pour mon anniversaire alors que c'est moi qui devrais te demander pardon pour m'être coupée avec du papier. Merci pour ta lettre, elle signifie beaucoup pour moi. J'espère que nous pourrons rester en contact, s'il te plaît, vous m'avez tous tellement manqué. _

_Je te souhaite bonne chance avec ta formation, je sais que tu vas pouvoir le faire. Je t'en prie, ne te blâme pas pour ce qui s'est passé. Les accidents peuvent se produire et je comprends qu'une perte de sang inattendue a rapidement épuisé ton contrôle puisque tu sentais en plus les émotions du reste des Cullens. _

_Merci pour le cadeau, c'est très généreux et attentionné de ta part. Comment te portes-tu ? J'ai été un peu perplexe quand tu as dit que tu espérais que les Cullen se portaient bien, je crains de ne pas le savoir. _

_Amitiés sincères. _

_Bella. _

Hé bien, j'espérais qu'il me restait au moins un ami. J'avais un peu honte de la façon dont j'avais désespérément besoin de les entendre et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi Alice n'avait pas également envoyé un message, bien que j'avais pensé que ce serait Esmé qui se serait suffisamment souciée de moi pour me contacter.

C'est avec cette pensée que je suis sortie pour aller poster ma lettre. J'avais mon premier sourire réel sur le visage depuis mon anniversaire. J'avais l'espoir d'obtenir une réponse.

**POV Jasper **

Peter déambulait avec un sourire d'autosatisfaction personnel. Il savait évidemment quelque chose, mais il ne voulait pas me dire quoi que ce soit. Quand le courrier est arrivé, j'ai immédiatement su ce qui lui avait manifestement donné ce regard.

En lisant la lettre de Bella, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de grogner. Fidèle à son habitude, elle m'avait pardonné et voulait se lier d'amitié avec le vampire qui avait voulu la grignoter pour son anniversaire. Putain de désir de mort. Cependant je n'étais pas du genre à faire la fine bouche pour un cadeau, à cheval donné on ne regarde pas les dents, si elle voulait correspondre, j'étais disposé à le faire. Je ne faisais pas cela pour revenir dans les bonnes grâces des Cullen, non, j'allais le faire parce qu'elle était une personne réellement gentille. Une rareté dans le monde d'aujourd'hui.

Je me suis demandé comment elle avait réussi à maintenir l'attention d'Edward loin de la lettre. Je suis certain qu'il aurait eu un anévrisme s'il l'avait trouvée. Peut-être que l'idée de passer par l'intermédiaire d'un avocat l'avait aidé. J'allais essayer d'utiliser l'adresse de différentes compagnies si cela nous permettait de communiquer.

Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle ne savait rien sur les Cullen, peut-être qu'Edward les avait renvoyés pour la garder pour lui. Il n'avait jamais aimé partager, ça c'était certain. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me sentir heureux devant sa gracieuse acceptation des donations faites en son nom. Dommage que je n'avais personne avec qui m'en réjouir.

Quand je lui ai répondu, j'ai inclus d'autres adresses pour me contacter. Je n'avais pas vraiment envie d'attendre encore deux semaines pour avoir une réponse.

**POV Bella**

Une autre lettre est arrivée, cette fois dans une enveloppe d'une société différente. Le logo de l'entreprise indiquait que c'était celui d'un taxidermiste. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire devant l'expression du visage de Charlie quand il me l'a tendue, j'ai réellement obtenu plus qu'un sourcil levé cette fois. Je me suis demandée pourquoi Jasper l'avait choisie, probablement par plaisanterie.

_Chère Bella,_

_Je suis très heureux de pouvoir garder le contact. Je sais que nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé ensemble auparavant, mais de cette façon nous allons pouvoir apprendre à nous connaître sans risque d'effusion de sang. _

_S'il te plaît, excuse-moi pour l'adresse d'expéditeur, mais je ne sais pas si Edward est au courant de notre correspondance. Honnêtement, je m'attendais à ce qu'il intercepte la première lettre et ne vienne après moi pour t'avoir contactée. J'ai pensé qu'en utilisant le site officiel d'une société, cela serait plus facile de le lui cacher. _

_Je suis heureux que tu aies apprécié mon cadeau, j'avais peur de l'inclure dans ma lettre au cas où cela t'aurait indisposée. Je te remercie de ta compréhension et de ton pardon, j'espère que nous pourrons rester en contact, même si les liens sont rompus entre moi et la famille. J'ai été troublé par ta dernière lettre, tu n'es plus en contact avec eux ? _

_Afin de pouvoir correspondre plus facilement et pour ne plus me servir de l'adresse du taxidermiste, j'ai inclus mes autres coordonnées._

_Jasper. _

Quoi ?

**POV Jasper**

Ma nouvelle routine quotidienne de vérification de mes Emails, de mon téléphone, de Skype et de Messenger a finalement porté ses fruits. J'avais la bougeotte comme quelqu'un qui ferait de l'hyperglycémie.

_De Bella _

_Pour Jasper_

_Salut, Jas, _

_Que veux-tu dire par j'ai rompu les liens ? Quand est-ce arrivé ? Où es-tu à présent ? _

_Je n'ai parlé à personne depuis qu'ils m'ont laissée, trois jours après la fête. _

_Bella. _

_De Jasper_

_Pour Bella_

_Bonjour, Bella, _

_La nuit de ta fête, après qu'Emmett et Rose m'ont sorti, j'ai dû partir. J'ai couru à environ une vingtaine de kilomètres, jusqu'à une clairière pour pouvoir chasser. Je suis resté là-bas pendant quatre jours et c'est là qu'Alice m'a fait savoir que je n'étais plus le bienvenu dans la famille. _

_Je pensais que tu étais avec eux ? Sont-ils tous partis ? Je ne comprends pas. _

_Je vis actuellement avec mes amis Peter et Charlotte, j'étais avec eux avant de vivre avec les Cullen._

_Je viens de me connecter sur Skype si tu veux parler en ligne sinon est-ce que je pourrais t'appeler sur ton téléphone fixe ? _

_Jas. _

Dix minutes plus tard, mon téléphone a sonné. Je savais que c'était Bella. Après les salutations d'usage, nous avons discuté de ce qui s'était passé les jours suivant la fête. Peter s'est précipité vers moi en entendant le son de mon grognement, un peu surpris de me voir parler avec Bella. Il a traîné Charlotte dans la pièce et a saisi deux tabourets sur lesquels ils se sont assis avant de me regarder avec empressement. Peter a toujours apprécié le feuilleton sur les Cullen.

Bella a prudemment expliqué les conneries qui s'étaient produites au lendemain de sa fête. Après avoir entendu de vagues détails sur la façon dont Edward l'avait traitée, j'allais m'assurer qu'il reste puceau jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Je savais déjà qu'il était complètement paumé quand il s'agissait de savoir comment traiter une femme, mais cet empoté d'incompétent avait mis Bella en danger. Pour autant que j'étais concerné, la peine effective serait la castration et la crémation. J'allais effectuer l'euthanasie de ses testicules, pas que cela ferait beaucoup de différences, il avait toujours agi comme un eunuque.

Je n'arrivais pas à aller au-delà du fait qu'il l'avait laissée dans la forêt et que personne dans la famille ne lui avait dit au revoir ou était resté au cas où elle aurait besoin d'aide. L'expérience avec le nomade m'avait donné rétrospectivement quelques idées des difficultés dans lesquelles Bella pourrait se trouver, surtout avec deux des membres du clan des nomades toujours dans la nature. J'ai été incapable de parler à cause de ma fureur et Peter a tendu la main pour prendre le téléphone.

'' - Salut, Bella, c'est Peter à l'appareil. Le Major a seulement besoin d'un peu de temps pour mettre au point la façon dont il va castrer son frère. ''

'' - Salut, Peter. Je suis désolée, j'ai essayé d'expliquer ce qui s'était passé avec délicatesse, mais cela ne semble pas avoir marché. '' Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher et j'ai hurlé : '' - Putain, il y a plus ? Est-ce que tu te fous de moi ? ''

'' - Du calme, Major ! Laisse parler Bella . '' Cette fois, c'est Char qui est intervenue. J'ai pris une profonde respiration par habitude et je me suis concentré sur le bouillon d'émotions autour de moi.

'' - Désolé, Bella, c'est à nouveau Jasper. Je suis calmé maintenant. Je suis simplement furieux de ce qu'ils t'ont fait, tu ne méritais pas qu'ils t'abandonnent aussi brusquement. La dernière fois que j'ai regardé, ce salaud t'aimait, je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est de cette façon qu'il traite celle qu'il aime. ''

'' - Jazz, il ne m'aimait pas, il me l'a dit lui-même. Il a dit qu'il avait besoin de se trouver une autre distraction. Ce n'est pas grave, cela aurait pu être pire. ''

'' - Chérie, cela te dérange si je te rappelle ? Il y a quelques arbres qui ont besoin d'être remaniés, peut-être même quelques rochers. '' Je pouvais à peine aligner deux mots. J'avais besoin de tuer quelque chose.

'' - Pas de problème, Jazz. Je vais te parler plus tard. ''

'' - Salut, Bella. '' Dès que la ligne a été déconnectée, j'ai rugi avant de me ruer hors de la maison.

Peter m'a trouvé six heures plus tard au fond d'un trou de cinq mètres de profondeur. '' - Elle a suffisamment souffert, Major, tu es le seul qui va pouvoir la protéger... avec notre aide, bien sûr. ''

'' - Je vais être là pour elle, je n'arrive pas à y croire. Quels connards. Je ne peux pas les blâmer pour avoir voulu couper tous liens avec moi, putain, je devrais leur envoyer une corbeille de fruits en remerciement, mais Bella ? Elle ne méritait pas cela. Elle est la victime de leur stupidité. Je n'arrive pas à croire que cette andouille a joué sur ses insécurités. " Peter a convenu que Bella aurait besoin de notre assistance. J'ai finalement été en mesure de me calmer et nous avons décidé de retourner à Forks. Nous serions tous les trois là-bas d'ici une semaine. Nous étions à la recherche d'un lieu d'hébergement dans la région. Peter et Char allaient chasser le soir, nous voulions préparer la maison avant notre départ, prévoyant la possibilité d'une longue absence.

Je ne pourrais pas mettre les pieds dans la maison des Cullen. L'idée me rendait malade, tout en eux était simulé. Famille d'imposteurs, amour feint, fausse humanité, fausse compassion. Putain. La situation dans son ensemble avait été mal gérée, il y avait beaucoup de détails à régler. Ils n'avaient tenu aucun compte aussi bien de l'humanité qu'ils appréciaient tant que des lois vampiriques avec lesquelles ils devaient vivre, le tout avait été jeté aux oubliettes. Ils avaient quitté un humain qui avait une connaissance de première main sur les vampires sans surveillance et sans l'avoir transformé. En outre, tous les membres de la famille étaient partis, les compagnons inclus. Bella avait prouvé à maintes reprises qu'elle était digne de confiance, mais le risque était toujours là. Si les Volturi rencontraient quelqu'un du clan Cullen ou Denali, ils pourraient être mis au courant de la situation de Bella. Cela pourrait conduire à l'extermination de l'ensemble du clan. Une seule touche de la main d'Aro pourrait tous les niquer.

**POV Bella**

J'ai commencé à être en hyperventilation alors que j'étais au téléphone. J'étais épuisée d'avoir essayé de raconter avec tact ce qui s'était passé après la fête. Je me sentais coupable, Jasper n'avait même pas été en mesure de raconter sa version de l'histoire. Épuisée, j'ai décidé qu'il serait préférable de prendre les tranquillisants qui m'avaient été prescrit et de dormir un peu. J'ai gardé le téléphone près de moi, sachant que cela allait me réveiller quand il rappellerait. J'espérais que je ne l'avais pas fait fuir.

J'ai sommeillé, flottant dans et hors de la conscience jusqu'à ce qu'il appelle à nouveau. Il était vingt et une heures, j'avais eu sept heures de repos. J'ai répondu en marmonnant dans le récepteur.

'' - Oh, merde, désolé Bella chérie, je ne voulais pas te réveiller. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas grave Jasper. J'ai dormi depuis la fin de ton appel, je n'avais rien de mieux à faire. ''

'' - D'accord, tu vas bien ? ''

'' - Je vais bien, Jas, vraiment. Comment vas-tu ? Je suis désolée pour tout à l'heure. ''

'' - Je vais bien maintenant et pour l'amour de Dieu, Isabella, arrête de t'excuser. "

'' - Je suis dé... merde... fais chier. '' J'ai entendu son rire à l'autre bout de la ligne, il semblait que je ne savais pas comment commencer une conversation sans d'abord m'excuser.

'' - Si nous passions à autre chose avec la conversation, tu veux bien, Bella ? ''

'' - Imbécile de vampire. '' ai-je marmonné dans le téléphone, j'ai immédiatement entendu trois rires distincts. '' - Est-ce que Peter et Charlotte sont là ? '' Un chœur de salutation m'a répondu.

'' - Bella, est-ce que tu aimerais que nous venions à Forks ? ''

'' - Bien sûr ! Quand seras-tu ici ? ''

'' - Dans une semaine. Je viendrais avec Peter et Char, ils sont des vampires traditionnels, mais ils ne vont pas te faire de mal. Ils m'ont été d'une grande aide avec mon contrôle. ''

'' - Pas de problème, j'ai hâte de les rencontrer. ''

'' - Bella, je te promets que tu ne verras pas une répétition de ce qui s'est passé lors de ton anniversaire . '' Oh, putain non, je n'allais pas accepter ses inepties d'auto-dévalorisation. ''

'' - Jasper ! Sérieux Jasper ! Aucun doute de soi. Je te fais confiance et je ne veux pas entendre parler de mon anniversaire, d'accord ? ''

'' - Désolé Bella. ''

'' - Pas d'excuse non plus, Monsieur ! ''

'' - D'accord. '' Je pouvais entendre Peter et Charlotte rire à l'arrière-plan. Il y a eu une échauffourée et j'ai eu Peter au téléphone. '' - Je t'aime déjà, peu de gens peuvent remettre le Major à sa place. ''

'' - Merci, Petey. Pourquoi l'appelles-tu Major ? ''

'' - Hé bien, la môme, c'est son histoire, c'est à lui de la raconter. '' Après une nouvelle bagarre, Jasper a été de retour. '' - Je vais te parler à ce sujet quand nous allons nous voir. ''

'' - Nous nous sommes dit au revoir et je me suis de nouveau endormie. Charlie est venu pour voir si j'allais bien avant d'aller au lit. Il y avait école demain et il se pourrait que je sois en mesure d'obtenir finalement un peu de repos.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne semaine à tous. <strong>


	3. Chapitre 3

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à EvilSloth, elle est parue sous le titre : " I Did It May Way " lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre trois : Nouveaux amis et vieux frère. <strong>

**POV Jasper**

Bella et moi avons parlé sur une base quotidienne depuis que nous avions refait connaissance, Peter et Char ajoutant leurs petits commentaires personnels. Nous étions facilement devenus des amis. Elle était dans une colère noire après Alice pour m'avoir abandonné, mais je lui avais fait remarquer que la plupart des mariages ne duraient pas aussi longtemps que l'avait fait le nôtre et qu'en fin de compte, je m'en remettais. Je ne sautais pas de joie, mais j'allais bien.

Après avoir fait suspendre tous les services d'utilités publiques, nous avons fermé la maison et nous nous sommes tous les trois mis en route pour Forks. Nous devions arriver avant la nuit. Nous sommes passés par Seattle afin que Peter et Char puissent chasser avant de nous rendre à notre hôtel à Port Angeles. Pendant qu'ils déchargeaient la voiture, je suis allé me chercher un dîner.

Il était dix-neuf heures et nous étions vendredi soir. Je me suis demandé si nous pourrions prendre le risque de rencontrer Bella. Nous l'avons donc appelée auparavant. '' - Hé, la môme. '' Peter avait pris l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi parce qu'elle s'obstinait à l'appeler Petey, le nom lui était resté. '' - Salut, Jasper. ''

'' - Aimerais-tu avoir quelques visiteurs ce soir ? ''

'' - Bien sûr, mon père sait déjà que vous êtes là. Je lui ai dit que tu avais retrouvé ton frère biologique et que tu étais chez eux lorsque tout était arrivé. Il croit que tu as envoyé la carte d'anniversaire en retard et que c'est pourquoi nous sommes restés en contact. ''

'' - Bonne idée. Serait-ce correct pour toi si nous venions te chercher pour aller dîner ? Il y a beaucoup de choses dont nous devons discuter. Est-ce que nous pouvons venir te chercher maintenant ? ''

" - Bien sûr, je vais me préparer. '' Peter et Char ont mis leurs lentilles de contacts pour cacher leurs yeux rouges et nous nous sommes dirigés vers la résidence des Swan.

**POV Bella**

J'étais heureuse, j'étais nerveuse et je rendais fou Charlie.

Heureusement qu'il avait cru l'histoire que j'avais concoctée pour expliquer comment Jasper et moi avions renoué. C'était même surprenant que j'avais pu mentir de façon aussi convaincante. J'étais assise à côté de Charlie alors qu'il regardait un jeu quelconque quand j'ai entendu frapper à la porte. Je me suis levée et j'ai couru pour ouvrir la porte de façon spectaculaire. J'ai pu entendre Charlie et les vampires rire de moi. '' - Quoi ? Vous m'avez manqué les copains. '' Jasper et ce que je supposais être Peter et Charlotte m'ont saluée avec de fortes embrassades et Charlie leur a serré la main tandis que Jasper se confondait en excuses pour le comportement d'Edward.

J'ai réussi à les faire sortir hors de la maison avant que Charlie ne puisse les interroger. Dès que nous avons passé la porte, j'ai jeté un coup de pied dans le tibia de Jasper, sachant que cela n'allait pas réellement lui faire de mal.

'' - Je ne veux plus entendre d'excuses, Jasper, _il _a pris ses propres décisions. ''

'' - Très bien ! je vais arrêter ! Sacrée colère, la môme. "

J'ai levé les yeux vers lui alors que nous nous dirigions vers la chaleur de la voiture. Jazz s'est assis à l'arrière avec moi pendant que Peter et Char s'installaient à l'avant.

'' - Es-tu certaine que tu vas bien ? ''

J'ai répondu à la question de Jasper avec un regard furieux.

'' - Bella, tu as l'air d'avoir besoin d'avoir un bon repas et de passer une bonne nuit de sommeil. ''

'' - J'essaie, Jazz, j'essaie vraiment. Je n'ai pas été réellement en mesure de parler à quelqu'un de ce qui s'était passé. ''

'' - Je sais, mais sérieusement, nous n'allons pas partir de sitôt. Je te le promets. ''

'' - Merci, Jazz. ''

Nous sommes allés à la pizzeria locale et j'ai commandé quelque chose pour que je puisse manger à l'hôtel. J'ai été surprise quand nous sommes arrivés, la suite était très normale.

'' - Je ne suis pas comme les Cullen, Bella. J'étais militaire lorsque j'étais humain et à mes débuts dans cette vie. Je n'aime pas gaspiller de l'argent et je ne veux pas de l'appartement en terrasse.

'' - Dieu, merci. C'est intimidant d'être entourée de toutes ces conneries. ''

'' - Je comprends tout à fait. '' Jasper semblait tout étourdi et fier de lui-même. '' - Je suis heureux de dire que la totalité de ma tenue ne m'a coûté que cinquante dollars et que j'ai brûlé tous les vêtements de marques de ma garde-robe. '' Charlotte a fait une mise au point à cet instant. '' - Il a également brûlé ses sous-vêtements. '' J'ai rougi alors que les autres se mettaient à rire. Bien sûr, Peter étant égal à lui-même s'est senti obligé d'ajouter : '' - Nous lui avons simplement fait retrouver ses couilles et nous leur avons permis d'avoir un peu de liberté. '' Jasper a secoué la tête en riant pendant que j'essayais d'échapper à cette vision très imagée.

'' - Ce n'est pas comme cela que je voyais ma soirée, les gars... je ne m'attendais pas à commencer par une discussion détaillée de l'attirail de Jasper. '' Peter m'a presque assourdie avec son rire.

Nous sommes entrés dans la suite de Jasper pour la soirée. J'étais étrangement détendue autour de deux buveurs d'humains, ils étaient très gentils et semblaient facilement m'accepter. C'était étrange de voir Jasper aussi décontracté, et ils allaient très bien ensemble tous les trois. Ils ont parlé de leur passé en détail. Les armées du Sud, Maria, les nouveau-nés et les boucheries.

Ils avaient tous les trois gardé un masque courageux tout au long de la narration et si cela n'avait pas été pour Jasper qui rayonnait de honte, de culpabilité et de chagrin, j'aurais pensé qu'ils étaient complètement indifférents. Je voulais les rassurer, mais j'avais appris par expérience à ne pas faire de mouvements brusques envers des personnes qui risquaient de souffrir de stress post-traumatiques, en particulier lorsqu'ils racontaient leur histoire.

J'avais fait cette erreur avec un des petits amis de Renée. Il venait de rentrer d'Afghanistan et m'avait montré les photos plaisantes qu'il avait prises de ses camarades tombés au combat. J'avais fait l'erreur de lui taper sur l'épaule en geste de soutien lorsqu'il m'avait saisie par le cou sans s'en rendre compte. J'étais sacrément certaine que je n'allais pas prendre ce risque avec des vampires et leur soif de sang. J'ai gardé mes émotions sous contrôle, rayonnant de sympathie et de compassion. Quand je les aie entendus parler de la façon dont ils s'étaient enfuis et de quelle manière cela avait changé leur vie, j'ai ressenti une immense vague de fierté et j'ai su qu'elle allait atteindre Jasper.

Immobiles et silencieux, les vampires ont attendu ma réaction. '' - Jasper, tu sais ce que je ressens. Tu devrais être capable de voir que tout ce qui est arrivé dans votre passé était atroce, mais qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen pour survivre. Vous avez survécu et vous avez tous changé pour vivre votre vie du mieux possible. '' La tension a quitté la pièce.

J'avais l'impression de diriger une thérapie de groupe pour vampires. C'était une conversation similaire à celle que j'avais eue auparavant avec Renée et son ex petit ami. Je leur ai parlé de l'ex de ma mère et comment il avait été affecté après son retour. Carlisle avait dit à Jasper qu'il allait essayer de l'aider, mais il avait eu l'impression qu'il le lui imposait. Il y avait une nette différence dans le comportement de Jasper maintenant qu'il était loin des Cullen. Il n'occultait pas sa soif de sang, ni le manque de soutien des Cullen.

Nous avons parlé de ce que nous avions prévu de faire pour le lendemain et Charlotte m'a ramenée à la maison pendant que Jazz et Peter jouaient à des jeux vidéo.

'' - Je suis tellement heureuse que tu sois en mesure de nous accepter, bons nombres de nos semblables agissent durement envers nous à cause de notre passé. Comme Jasper te l'a montré, nous avons beaucoup de cicatrices apparentes et les gens y réagissent avant de parler. ''

'' - Char, personne ne peut vous comprendre sauf s'ils ont vécu la même chose, mais je veux tout de même être ton amie. '' Char m'a étreinte et nous a souhaité une bonne nuit à Charlie et à moi.

**POV Jasper**

'' - Comment un branleur comme Edward espérait obtenir une fille comme Bella ? Elle est bien trop gentille pour son propre bien. '' Peter a secoué la tête. '' - Tu viens de répondre à ta propre question, Peter. '' Il savait qu'elle était quelqu'un de spéciale, mais voir de première main sa compassion envers des créatures conçues pour abattre son espèce l'avait époustouflé. '' - Elle en met plein la vue à Carlisle dans le domaine de la compassion. Putain, elle le fait ressembler à un vieux con prétentieux. '' Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'être d'accord avec Peter pour une fois.

Mon point de vue sur les Cullen avait changé après avoir parlé avec Bella, je les avais mis sur un piédestal à cause de leur humanité. De toute évidence, leur version de l'humanité était grandement surestimée puisque laisser derrière eux des membres de leur famille était quelque chose d'acceptable.

'' - Tu as rencontré Edward, Peter. Il est l'incarnation de la haine de soi. Je ne veux pas rabaisser Bella en disant cela, mais il l'a bien dupée. ''

'' - Je pense que nous devons mettre un terme à cela, Major. Elle est une survivante, elle a une réelle force en elle, mais elle a été foulée aux pieds. Je pense que nous devons l'aider avec le complexe du martyr qu'elle abrite. ''

'' - Putain, oui. C'est vraiment la seule chose qui me casse les couilles. Elle est du genre à risquer sa vie pour ne pas nous mettre en danger et cela doit cesser, putain. '' Je ne m'étais jamais remis du choc de la voir me filer sous le nez à l'aéroport pour faire face à James.

À cet instant, Char est revenue de son petit voyage pour déposer Bella. Ses émotions étaient détraquées et elle sanglotait de temps en temps. Elle a essayé de se faufiler en douce pour passer devant nous et aller dans sa chambre pour se calmer. Peter a souri. '' - Char est une femme coriace, mais c'est bien qu'elle se soit faite une amie. ''

J'ai hoché la tête, j'avais toujours senti sa solitude quand elle nous voyait ensemble, Peter et moi . Elle n'avait pas d'amie de même sexe et sentait qu'il lui manquait quelque chose. Alice ne s'était jamais vraiment liée avec elle, il y avait beaucoup de silence gêné lorsque nous étions tous les quatre ensembles.

Peter est sorti pour aller récupérer sa compagne et l'entraîner dans la pièce. '' - Nous allons rester ici pendant quelque temps, bébé, tu pourras passer autant temps que tu le voudras avec Bella. '' Peter l'a embrassée sur le front, emballé de voir que sa femme était heureuse.

" - Malheureusement, si nous restons dans la région, un changement de régime alimentaire pourrait s'avérer être nécessaire. Vous connaissez notre traité avec les Quileutes. ''

" - Putain, je ne peux pas dire que je suis très enthousiaste avec cette merde, mais si cela nous aide à garder Bella, alors je le ferais. '' Je pouvais sentir empathiquement l'accord de Charlotte avec son mari. '' - Bienvenue dans la famille, Bella. '' ai-je marmonné sous mon souffle...

Après un silence gênant, Charlotte a parlé de nouveau. '' - Si elle désire être transformée, pouvons-nous le faire ? ''

'' - Nous allons trouver quelque chose. Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre pourquoi Eddie n'a pas voulu la transformer. ''

'' - Cela lui donnait une excuse pour ne pas utiliser ses couilles pour l'usage prévu. '' A répondu Peter, impassible. Je n'avais jamais été d'accord avec la théorie d'Edward sur les monstres sans âmes. Charlotte, Peter et moi avions rencontré les plus gentilles et les plus mauvaises créatures dans le monde et nous avions été confrontés à des monstres sans âmes, face à face plus d'une fois.

Nous avions peut-être fait beaucoup de dégâts, mais nous savions que nous avions une âme et nous savions où elle allait nous mener. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que Bella soit damnée et si elle l'était, au moins elle aurait de la compagnie. Je pouvais facilement nous imaginer tous les quatre dans les feux de l'enfer, Peter aurait son sac de guimauves et son sourire narquois. J'ai ri devant cette image, gagnant quelques regards curieux de leur part.

'' - Qu'allons-nous faire si elle veut retourner avec les Cullen ? '' a demandé Charlotte d'un air préoccupé. '' - Je ne veux pas l'en empêcher, mais ils ne méritent pas d'être auprès d'elle s'ils l'ont maltraitée. '' Ils étaient conscients de la façon dont les Cullen l'avait traitée. '' - Maltraitée ? Ces enfoirés l'ont utilisée. Elle était une possession pour Edward, une poupée vivante pour Alice et un jouet que Carlisle et Esmé utilisaient pour jouer au papa et à la maman. '' Peter fulminait. Emmett avait ri de sa maladresse, mais se souciait sincèrement d'elle. Rosalie avait été une peau de vache avec elle, mais au moins elle avait vu Bella comme une personne et non comme un objet avec lequel jouer. Je n'avais jamais réussi à faire sa connaissance, je l'avais réellement voulu, mais je n'avais pas suffisamment de contrôle.

Hé bien, je ne suis plus en putain de position de faiblesse maintenant et Bella ne le sera plus non plus quand nous en aurons fini avec elle. Elle s'était toujours sentie inutile en notre présence, putain, cela allait changer. Peter savait que je complotais quelque chose au sujet de Bella, il a ajouté : '' - Nous pouvons la reconstruire et nous pouvons la rendre plus forte. '' J'ai levé les yeux au ciel devant ces conneries.

**POV Bella**

'' - Bonsoir, papa. ''

'' - Bonsoir, Bells. Ces enfants me semblent vraiment gentils. As-tu passé un bon moment ? '' Il a traversé la cuisine pour aller prendre une bière avant de revenir devant la télévision pour regarder son jeu. '' - Oui, c'était agréable de leur parler. Charlotte est gentille et nous nous sommes tous assis autour d'une table pour manger une pizza et prendre des nouvelles. '' Je pouvais voir le soulagement dans les yeux de Charlie. Il était encore inquiet, mais tout ce qui pouvait m'empêcher d'être un zombie était parfait pour lui. Je me suis assise à côté de lui pour regarder le match. Il a été surpris, mais m'a fait un sourire en plissant les yeux. J'avais un peu peur d'aller dans ma chambre. Être seule allait probablement faire flamber le trou dans mon cœur.

Je suis restée assise à côté de mon père, me sentant mal de ne pas l'avoir fait plus souvent. Je pense qu'une partie de mes problèmes venait de ma solitude. C'est vrai que j'avais eu le cœur brisé, mais les Cullen étaient tout pour moi et je m'étais éloignée de tout le monde à l'extérieur, même de ma propre famille. Cela n'allait plus arriver. Demain nous étions samedi, j'ai su ce que j'allais faire.

'' - Papa ? '' J'ai obtenu un grognement positif de sa part. '' - Pourrais-je aller à la pêche avec toi, demain ? '' Charlie s'est étouffé avec sa bière et après avoir récupéré, il a réussi à balbutier un : '' - Bien sûr, nous allons partir tôt. Je peux venir te réveiller vers six heures si tu veux ? ''

'' - Bien sûr, papa. Hé bien, je ferais mieux d'aller dormir un peu. Bonne nuit. ''

'' - Bonne nuit, Bells. '' Alors que je le quittais, je l'ai vu lancer son poing en l'air. J'ai eu l'impression d'être une imbécile, j'aurais dû le faire plus tôt.

Ma chambre était un endroit froid et nu et je ne voulais pas faire face à quoi que ce soit ce soir. J'ai pris un tranquillisant et me suis dirigée vers mon lit pour dormir. Au moins, la prescription du docteur Guerandi allait pouvoir être utile maintenant que j'y voyais plus clair. J'attendais avec impatience de redevenir moi-même et j'espérais que les Whitlocks étaient sérieux avec ce qu'ils m'avaient dit. J'espérais un peu que lorsqu'ils partiraient, nous serions toujours en mesure de communiquer les uns avec les autres. C'était tout ce que je pouvais espérer. Peu de temps après, le médicament m'a assommée et je me suis endormie.

J'ai eu l'impression de n'avoir dormi qu'une demi-heure quand j'ai senti une main me secouer pour me réveiller. '' - Debout, Bells, il y a un poisson là-dehors qui porte ton nom. '' Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire à l'image qui m'est venue à l'esprit d'un poisson étiqueté Bella. Je ne m'étais pas sentie aussi reposée depuis qu'_ils _étaient partis.C'était un soulagement de ne pas s'être réveillée en hurlant comme une folle toutes les premières heures de l'aube. Je n'allais pas tout à fait mieux, mais c'était tout de même une amélioration. C'était peut-être la lumière au bout du tunnel.

Nous nous sommes rendus sur le lieu où Charlie pêchait. J'étais un peu dans le cirage en raison de l'heure matinale, mais c'était tellement paisible ici. Nous avons consacré la matinée à rester assis à l'extérieur et à nous détendre dans le calme. Charlie avait gardé les hameçons et lançait les lignes pour nous deux. Il savait que j'allais finir par perdre un œil si j'essayais. C'était un silence réconfortant et j'allais sûrement le faire à nouveau, mais cette fois j'apporterais un livre avec moi. La houle nous a balancés doucement sur l'eau pendant des heures à l'air libre, notre routine étant simplement dérangée par une tension occasionnelle sur les lignes.

Nous sommes rentrés à la maison avec une seule prise, une truite solitaire que j'avais nommée Gerald. Il y avait un message de Charlotte sur le répondeur quand nous sommes rentrés, me demandant si je voulais les rejoindre pour aller regarder un film dans la soirée. Il était seize heures, alors je les ai appelés pour leur dire que j'étais prête à sortir. Charlie était de bonne humeur et s'est mis à préparer Gerald, il était prêt à le mettre dans le congélateur lorsque Charlotte est arrivée pour venir me chercher. '' - Amuse-toi bien, Bells. À plus, les enfants. ''

Jasper et Peter étaient dans la voiture. '' - Seigneur, Bella, ton père et toi rayonnez de bonheur, aujourd'hui. '' J'ai souri et je leur ai parlé longuement de notre journée de pêche. Peter, Jasper et Charlotte s'étaient rendus à Goat Rocks et avaient passé la journée à chasser. Peter et Charlotte grimaçaient alors qu'ils me racontaient comment ils avaient trouvé le goût de l'ours.

'' - Ne vous inquiétez pas, ils auront meilleur goût au début de l'année prochaine, quand ils se réveilleront de leur hibernation. Je sais de source sûre qu'ils ont meilleur goût quand ils sont irrités. '' Jasper a ri de mon avis sur le végétarisme et a ébouriffé mes cheveux.

Nous sommes retournés dans sa suite à l'hôtel, c'était devenu leur quartier général et j'ai appris que nous allions regarder « Evil Dead 3 ». Charlotte m'a expliqué que c'était au tour de Peter de choisir le film, mais que la prochaine fois, j'aurais cet honneur. J'ai été agréablement surprise par la stupidité du film et j'ai apparié mon rire avec celui de Peter tandis que Jasper et Charlotte levaient les yeux au ciel. Je savais exactement quel film j'allais choisir la prochaine fois, ce serait « Fantômes contre fantômes ».

J'ai vu Peter me faire un clin d'œil, il avait su que j'allais apprécier cela. J'avais été mise au courant de son don abstrait et j'imaginais à quel point cela devait ennuyer Jasper quelquefois. De temps en temps, j'entendais Jasper murmurer « connard » à Peter et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de glousser. '' - Vraiment, Jazz ? Tout simplement parce que tu ne sais pas une merde ? ''

'' - Isabella, est-ce que c'est une façon de parler pour une jeune fille ? '' Jasper a fait une imitation presque parfaite de madame Gowling, le professeur d'Anglais qu'il avait quand il était scolarisé au lycée de Forks. Les muscles de mon ventre ont commencé à avoir des crampes à force de rire et Petey a ajouté : '' - Tu sais, Major, j'ai toujours su que tu étais une vieille femme. '' Le bruit du coup que Peter s'est pris derrière la tête a retenti dans la pièce.

Finalement, je me suis endormie, je m'étais réveillée trop tôt ce matin pour rester éveillée passé vingt-deux heures.

**POV Jasper**

J'ai vu la tête de Bella se baisser, j'ai senti sa fatigue et je n'ai pas voulu la réveiller. Je l'ai portée jusqu'à ma chambre pour qu'elle dorme tandis que Char appelait Charlie. Il devait aller travailler le lendemain parce qu'il y avait eu des attaques d'ours récemment et il était heureux que Bella ait de la compagnie. Il était d'accord que Bella dorme ici cette nuit et nous a remerciés d'un ton bourru pour aider Bella. Nous avions déjà vu une énorme différence dans son apparence par rapport à la nuit dernière. Je savais que nous allions être en mesure de la faire revenir dans le monde des vivants.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne semaine à tous.<strong>


	4. Chapitre 4

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à EvilSloth, elle est parue sous le titre : " I Did It My Way " lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre quatre : Un pas en arrière. <strong>

**POV Bella**

J'étais de nouveau dans la forêt, mon cauchemar ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je ne m'y attendais pas, je n'avais donc pas pris le médicament qui m'avait été prescrit avant d'aller me coucher. Je gémissais, sachant ce qui allait arriver. Une voix a flotté jusqu'à ma conscience : '' - Bella, réveille-toi, chérie, c'est un cauchemar. '' Je savais déjà que c'était un cauchemar, mais grâce à cette voix, j'ai bientôt dérivé vers la conscience de nouveau. Jasper était accroupi près du lit, plus pâle que d'habitude. Plus loin, Peter et Char avaient l'air inquiet.

'' - Désolée les copains, je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. '' J'ai prié pour l'avoir réellement dit en parlant et non en criant. '' - Bella, tu hurlais, tu avais tellement peur. Chérie, s'il te plaît, ne t'excuse pas. Tu vas bien ? ''

'' - Je vais bien, Jasper. c'est seulement... s'il te plaît, ne me laisse pas. J'ai l'habitude de prendre quelque chose de cette façon, je ne rêve pas, mais je suppose que je me suis endormie avant d'avoir pu le prendre. ''

'' - Tu veux dire que c'est normal ? ''

Je leur ai murmuré un « oui ».

'' - Oh, putain, je suis désolé, Bella. ''

'' - Jasper ! Je t'ai dit d'arrêter de te blâmer. Pour l'amour de Dieu, mec, ce n'était pas de ta faute et de toute façon, je me suis habituée à ces cauchemars, ce n'est donc pas un problème. ''

Un craquement audible a retenti dans la pièce quand la main de Jasper s'est posée sur la table de chevet causant sa rupture. Il a pris une profonde inspiration. '' - D'accord, mais juste pour mémoire, j'aurais préféré que tu n'aies pas de cauchemars. Puis-je t'aider ce soir ? Je peux te garder calme et reposée. ''

'' - Bien sûr, Jazz, seulement je ne suis plus fatiguée. Quelle heure est-il ? ''

'' - Il est quatre heures, ma chérie. '' a dit Charlotte en s'approchant avec prudence. '' - Que dirais-tu d'aller prendre le petit déjeuner ? '' J'ai hoché la tête. Quand j'ai été douchée et habillée, nous sommes partis à la recherche d'un endroit ouvert pour prendre un café.

Notre choix était restreint, il n'y avait qu'un McDonald's d'ouvert. J'ai vu plusieurs fois les regards inquiets des autres posés sur moi. '' - Sérieusement, les copains, je vais bien et de toute façon, vous avez vu que je m'améliorais. '' Leurs regards se sont allégés par la suite, Dieu merci. Je voulais profiter d'une journée avec eux, j'avais été trop casanière récemment. Malheureusement, maintenant que les regards inquiets avaient disparu, les regards de fascination sont apparus alors que je mangeais. J'ai levé les yeux en secouant la tête et je leur ai offert une crêpe, gagnant des regards de dégoût. '' - Je préfère manger un ours. '' A grogné Peter.

**POV Jasper**

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être un peu inquiet après que Bella se soit réveillée en hurlant et j'ai essayé d'arrêter de la fixer pendant qu'elle mangeait. Je lui ai envoyé des vagues de calme et j'ai attendu qu'elles me reviennent, me faisant savoir que cela avait fonctionné.

Nous avons discuté de nos plans pour la journée. J'avais décidé que nous devrions peut-être commencer par changer sa personnalité. Elle avait du culot, mais n'avait pas assez confiance en elle pour l'utiliser. '' - Que dirais-tu d'apprendre un peu de self-défense avec nous ? Nous pourrions te l'enseigner. '' ai-je laissé échapper... Les yeux de Bella se sont illuminés et Peter et Charlotte ont souri. Le jeune Eddie allait avoir les boules s'il apprenait ce que nous avions l'intention de faire. Quel putain de connard. Bella ne m'avait pas semblé du genre à être une demoiselle en détresse et elle devait pouvoir être en mesure de se défendre. Ce ne serait probablement pas très utile contre le surnaturel, mais il existait des monstres humains qui aimaient s'attaquer à des jeunes femmes comme Bella.

Nous lui avons donné des conseils sur les objets qu'elle pourrait utiliser comme armes, comme son sac à main et je lui ai donné un de mes briquets Zippo . '' - Il ne te sera pas d'un grand secours, mais si tu es attaquée par un de nos semblables, cela pourrait le distraire. Si tu le couples avec un aérosol, comme un déodorant, la flamme fera ressortir nos instincts de préservation. Comme je te l'ai dit, cela peut ne pas te servir à grand-chose, mais le feu est le seul avantage que tu as contre nous. '' Nous sommes passé de l'attaque à la défense et nous l'avons emmenée dans une clairière dans les bois des environs.

Nous avons décidé de faire une pause et nous nous sommes promenés en ville à notre retour. Heureusement, nous étions plus en mesure de nous occuper de notre petite humaine maintenant. Charlotte l'a emmenée pour aller acheter quelques vêtements indispensables pour les jours où Bella resterait avec nous. Peter et moi avons discuté de chasse et l'opportunité de nous trouver une maison dans l'avenir. Nous aimerions trouver un endroit à louer pour six mois. Cela nous donnerait suffisamment de temps pour tout trier et de prendre des décisions pour savoir comment nous allions pouvoir garder Bella dans nos vies.

Une heure plus tard, les filles sont revenues avec trois grands sacs. Elles riaient et se moquaient de certaines des personnes qu'elles avaient vues dans le supermarché. Charlotte a décidé qu'il était l'heure de faire un défilé de mode et nous sommes retournés à l'hôtel. De façon spectaculaire, Bella entrait et sortait de la pièce d'une démarche théâtrale, faisant le mannequin pour présenter ses achats tandis que Charlotte faisait les commentaires. '' - Cette chemise est faite du plus fin coton importé du tiers monde et est vendue pour la somme de six dollars. Les pantalons de pyjama de Bella sont également en flanelle de la meilleure qualité. Milan va devoir faire attention, l'Écossais va remplacer le noir. '' Peter et moi nous tenions les côtes devant les singeries des filles.

Bien trop tôt, il a été temps pour Bella de rentrer chez elle. En chemin, nous chantions tous certaines chansons de rock classique quand nous avons vu de la fumée dans le lointain. Augmentant notre vitesse et coupant la radio, nous nous sommes rendus compte que la fumée venait de la direction de la maison de Bella. La crainte nous a submergés et l'acier dans les yeux noirs de Peter nous a fait comprendre que de sérieux problèmes se profilaient à l'horizon.

Dès que la maison a été en vue, je me suis arrêté. Char a décidé de retourner à l'hôtel avec Bella par mesure de précaution tandis que Peter et moi sortions de la voiture et courions vers les ruines de la résidence Swan pour mener l'enquête. Nous avons entendu Bella s'effondrer quand Char l'a informée de l'incendie de la maison. L'odeur d'un autre vampire a attiré notre attention, nous pouvions sentir également une odeur de chair humaine brûlant dans la maison. Oh, putain. Nous avons couru à toute vitesse en suivant le parfum du vampire dans les bois. Laurent. J'allais tuer ce fils de pute.

Nous sommes restés sous le vent et l'avons pisté jusqu'à une clairière où il était au téléphone, essayant de contacter quelqu'un. Heureusement que son contact n'a pas décroché, cela l'a distrait et il ne nous a pas entendus approcher. Peter et moi nous sommes regardés l'un l'autre avant de tendre une embuscade à ce tas de merde. Nous avons pris notre temps en le torturant pour obtenir des informations. C'était Victoria qui était après Bella. Elle voulait se venger, une compagne contre son putain de compagnon. Alors que nous étions en train de disposer du corps de Laurent, un indien Quileute est entré dans la clairière.

Les loups étaient de retour. Putain ! Cette fois nous pouvions réellement dire que nous étions dans la merde. Nous lui avons expliqué ce qui s'était passé et il nous a écoutés patiemment en hochant la tête avant de nous dire de quitter la région si nous ne voulions pas qu'ils nous attaquent. Nous ne lui avons rien dit à propos de Bella. Peter a contacté Char et lui a ordonné de se préparer à quitter ce trou. Nous devions d'abord mettre Bella en sécurité et ensuite nous allions planifier de quelle façon nous allions faire face à cette salope de rouquine.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'hôtel, Bella était au bord de la crise de nerfs. Char avait réussi à se faufiler devant la réceptionniste en passant inaperçue. Quand je suis entré dans la pièce, j'ai frappé Bella avec une énorme vague de léthargie avant de plier bagage, de monter en voiture et de partir pour le Montana.

Le trajet en voiture a été long et Bella gémissait dans son sommeil. Je me suis assis à l'arrière avec elle pour maintenir le contact et augmenter l'efficacité de mon pouvoir. Peter et Charlotte gardaient le silence. Il n'y avait rien à dire et notre formation militaire nous permettait à tous de fonctionner sur le pilote automatique. Je savais que j'allais perdre pied une fois que nous serions arrivés à la maison.

Nous n'étions pas arrivés depuis plus de trois jours à Forks et nous étions déjà en train de fuir avec un humain en plus avec nous maintenant. Nous allions avoir besoin de discuter de son évolution et si elle ne voulait pas être transformée, nous pourrions tout de même la défendre. Cependant, nous voulions nous assurer de sa sécurité et je serais heureux de la transformer si elle le voulait encore. Aucun de nous ne voulait perdre Bella, jamais.

Quand nous sommes arrivés à mi-chemin de notre voyage, j'ai diminué le niveau de léthargie que je lui envoyais. Nous nous sommes brièvement arrêtés pour faire le plein d'essence et je suis sorti pour acheter de la nourriture pour Bella. Elle s'est réveillée une heure plus tard en tremblant. Elle a bu un peu d'eau et nous nous sommes arrêtés dans un relais routier pour qu'elle puisse se nettoyer. Elle a eu besoin de l'aide de Char, elle tremblait trop pour se nettoyer et se rhabiller seule. Je pense qu'elle était en putain d'état de choc, ce qui était vraiment compréhensible.

Après l'avoir un peu forcée à consommer ce que j'avais acheté, j'ai été en mesure de la replonger dans le sommeil. J'ai pu sentir sa culpabilité et sa gratitude pour cela. Seigneur, cette femme se sentait toujours coupable de quelque chose. Je l'ai serrée plus près de moi, lui chuchotant que ce n'était pas de sa faute et que nous allions être là pour elle. J'ai fait en sorte de lui répéter que nous la voulions avec nous. Quand ses émotions se sont finalement stabilisées, il y avait un mélange malsain de tristesse et d'impuissance avec un sentiment de solitude en dessous. Cela m'a donné l'impression d'avoir un trou dans la poitrine, je ne sais pas comment Bella avait survécu avec cela pendant tout ce temps.

Je n'osais même pas imaginer ce que seraient ses émotions quand elle surmonterait le choc initial d'avoir perdu Charlie. J'ai résolu de faire en sorte qu'elle ne sente jamais le plein effet de ce genre d'émotions pour le reste de son existence. Une chose était certaine, si jamais je tombais sur Edward, je ferais en sorte de les lui envoyer en totalité, putain, ça c'était quelque chose de certain.

Alors que nous approchions du portail de la propriété de Peter et de Char, j'ai attiré l'attention de Bella qui s'est blottie contre moi en retour avant que je ne sois submergé par des sentiments chaleureux et doux venant de Peter et Charlotte.

'' - Désolée, ma chérie, veux-tu que je te porte jusqu'à la maison ? '' Le bredouillement que j'ai reçu en réponse a été suffisant. Je l'ai ramassée comme une jeune mariée et je l'ai portée jusqu'à ma chambre pour la poser sur le lit. Je me suis assis avec elle, réduisant la vague de léthargie que je lui envoyais mais en maintenant toujours un flux de calme dans sa direction. Peter et Char ont fini de décharger la voiture et nous ont immédiatement rejoints.

'' - Elle va s'en sortir, Major. C'est une petite chose déterminée. '' J'ai hoché la tête en direction de Peter. Nous n'allions pas quitter ses côtés.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne semaine à tous. <strong>


	5. Chapitre 5

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à EvilSloth, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Did It My Way '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre cinq : Les morsures de la réalité.<strong>

**POV Bella**

Ce n'était pas la réalité, c'était un cauchemar. Cela devait être UN PUTAIN DE MAUDIT RÊVE. Je pouvais sentir Jazz me renvoyer vers le sommeil en me tenant la main. Je n'avais jamais été aussi reconnaissante d'avoir son don dans ma vie.

J'ai été secouée pour me réveiller un peu plus tard. Jasper continuait à m'envoyer du calme pour tenir l'hyperventilation à l'écart. J'ai regardé autour de moi avec des yeux apeurés, ne sachant pas où j'étais. Je ne reconnaissais rien. Jasper me tenait toujours la main, Peter et Charlotte se tenaient derrière lui comme ce matin. Seigneur, ces pauvres bougres avaient dû supporter encore plus mes conneries.

J'étais assise là, tremblant un peu et essayant de stabiliser ma respiration. '' - Bella, nous sommes dans la maison de Peter et Char dans le Montana. '' J'ai hoché la tête en silence. Char a quitté brièvement la pièce et Peter s'est approché pour s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le lit. '' - S'il te plaît, considère cette maison comme la tienne, la môme. ''

J'ai commencé à sangloter un peu et Jasper s'est levé pour me prendre dans ses bras et m'asseoir sur ses genoux à côté de Peter. Je m'étais recomposée un visage tranquille quand Char est revenue avec un peu de fromage fondu . '' - Bienvenue dans notre maison, Bella. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas de rester avec nous. Nous serions ravis que tu restes dans les parages. '' A dit Char timidement. Je lui ai offert un faible sourire avant de les remercier humblement. J'ai essayé de ne pas m'effondrer. Il n'y avait aucune raison que ces gens marchent sur des œufs dans leur propre maison. Ils m'ont progressivement laissée en paix, même si je pouvais sentir que Jasper m'envoyait un flux régulier de calme de quelque part dans la maison.

La chambre dans laquelle je me trouvais était peinte d'un beau vert forêt. Il y avait quelques étagères avec des livres, une grande commode et une guitare appuyée contre le mur. Juste à côté, la salle de bains était vert menthe et avait une baignoire jacuzzi et une douche. J'ai saisi l'occasion de me détendre dans le bain pendant une heure en essayant de désactiver mes émotions. Je me sentais un peu mieux ensuite. Me glissant dans un débardeur noir et un pantalon en jersey vert foncé, je suis descendue au rez-de-chaussée. Jazz lisait devant une cheminée ouverte, il a levé les yeux et m'a souri avec tristesse.

Je suis allée jusqu'à la bibliothèque dans un coin et j'ai pris quelque chose pour lire. Je ne pouvais toujours pas digérer les romans d'amour classiques depuis_ son_ départ. Bilbon le Hobbit était quelque chose que je n'avais pas lu auparavant et j'ai bien aimé le style d'écriture simple et innocent. Je me suis laissée bercer par un monde imaginaire, m'évadant de ma propre vie.

J'ai senti quelqu'un m'ébouriffer les cheveux. '' - En train de lire une histoire sur ton espèce, la môme ? ''

'' - Es-tu en train de dire que j'ai des pieds velus, Peter ? '' Il s'est laissé tomber à côté de moi en souriant. '' - Tu veux faire le tour de la maison? '' J'ai hoché la tête et il m'a menée par la main. La maison disposait de quatre chambres et d'une autre chambre d'amis avec des murs lilas et des garnitures blanches. Dans le milieu de la pièce se trouvait un lit à baldaquin de taille queen size¹ en fer forgé noir. Elle était féminine et en même temps apaisante.

'' - Nous aimerions que tu aies cette chambre, gamine. Il n'y a pas de problème si tu veux rester dans la chambre du Major pour l'instant, mais tu dois avoir ton propre espace. '' Il m'a souri doucement. Je l'ai étreint fermement, reconnaissante pour tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour moi. Je me sentais coupable bien sûr, mais je n'allais pas refuser une chambre alors qu'elle était libre. '' - Que dirais-tu d'aller à la ville la plus proche pour aller te chercher du ravitaillement ? '' J'ai de nouveau hoché la tête, je n'aimais pas que les gens dépensent de l'argent pour moi, mais j'ai pensé que je n'avais vraiment pas le choix cette fois.

'' - Bella ? '' Je me suis retournée pour regarder Jasper. '' - Avec tout ce qui s'est passé, nous voulons être là pour toi. Tu fais partie de notre famille. Je sais que tu ne veux pas être un fardeau ou être dépendante des autres, mais permets-nous de t'aider à te remettre sur pieds et de te gâter un peu en attendant. '' Je pouvais sentir Jasper essayer de faire baisser un peu ma culpabilité et j'ai souri. '' - Je me sens mal, j'ai l'impression d'être une profiteuse. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'être entretenue. ''

'' - Je sais. '' Il a passé son bras autour de ma taille. '' - Mais nous avons tous été dans une situation où nous avions besoin d'aide. Chacun de nous. Crois-le ou non, tu nous as beaucoup aidés. Nous sommes un groupe isolé et c'est agréable d'avoir autour de nous un nouveau visage qui nous voit pour les personnes que nous sommes, pas comme des monstres. ''

'' - Tu as oublié de mentionner mon esprit brillant. '' J'ai essayé de plaisanter et j'ai obtenu un clin d'œil et un sourire.

Nous avons passé le reste de la journée à nous détendre et à parler des livres que nous avions lus. Peter et Char sont sortis pour aller chasser et prendre un peu de fournitures pour ma chambre. Quand leur véhicule est revenu, ils avaient acheté un nouveau matelas, des oreillers et de la literie bleue royale. Je devais aller faire encore des achats avec Charlotte dans quelques jours.

À la nuit tombée, j'ai fait des pâtes à la napolitaine. Les autres m'ont rejointe à table pour discuter de leurs projets pour le reste de la semaine. Nous avons passé le reste de la nuit à lire jusqu'à ce que je baille. '' - Cela te dérange si je t'aide à dormir, Bella ? '' a demandé Jasper en se tournant vers moi. J'ai accepté et nous avons marché main dans la main jusqu'à sa chambre. Il allait s'asseoir près du lit, mais j'ai réussi à le convaincre de s'asseoir près de moi pendant que je dormais. J'ai senti ses mains passer dans mes cheveux et je me suis facilement détendue.

**POV Jasper**

Cette petite chose couchée ici avait sacrément plus de force que beaucoup de vampires que j'avais rencontrés. Je vais m'assurer qu'elle ne sera pas traînée dans la merde par personne. Je sais que je ne serais pas en mesure de la protéger de tout, mais je vais pouvoir être là pour la soutenir. La différence que cela avait entraînée dans nos vies depuis que je lui avais écrit ma lettre d'excuses était incroyable. J'étais ennuyé de ne pas avoir été en mesure d'être son ami plus tôt et cela me faisait chier que ma « famille » ait constamment douté de moi, que je ne m'étais pas battu pour avoir un meilleur contrôle et j'étais devenu volontairement le maillon faible dans la pièce jouée par le clan Cullen. C'était quelque chose que Bella et moi avions en commun, nous avions besoin d'être surveillés et modifiés par nos « compagnons » plutôt que soutenus et soignés.

De temps en temps, la souffrance émotionnelle de Bella arrivait à un pic, et il n'y avait rien que je puisse faire pour l'empêcher. Je me sentais comme une merde à nouveau. Je savais qu'à un moment donné, nous aurions besoin de discuter de ce qui s'était passé. Nous ne savions pas comment faire face à cela, il n'existait pas exactement de manuel permettant de faire face aux attaques de vampires. Bella s'était rapidement rétablie après l'attaque de James, mais passer à travers une seconde attaque et perdre son père n'était pas quelque chose dont vous pouviez vous remettre aussi facilement. Il n'y avait eu aucune possibilité pour Bella d'essayer de se sacrifier pour le sauver comme elle l'avait fait avec sa mère, il n'y avait eu aucune faille pour empêcher que cela n'arrive. C'était une de ces situations où même les gens « normaux » se sentiraient coupables. J'appréhendais de réfléchir à ce que cela ferait pour sa décoction déjà toxique d'émotions.

Charlotte était allée sur Internet faire quelques recherches pour avoir des nouvelles des Swan. Elle avait trouvé une notice nécrologique pour Charlie et Bella. La maison avait trop gravement brûlé, Laurent avait veillé à ce que tous les restes humains soient détruits par la chaleur de l'incendie. Ils avaient été incapables d'identifier formellement les restes et avaient conclu que c'était les restes de Bella et de Charlie en se basant sur leur véhicule qui étaient situés sur les lieux du crime. Comme d'habitude, j'allais me servir de Jenks pour qu'il s'occupe du nettoyage. Heureusement, personne à Forks ne savait que nous étions là à part le chef et les chiens. Jenks devrait seulement garder un œil sur l'enquête et m'alerter pour régler quelques détails.

Alors que le jour se levait, j'ai retiré la léthargie du corps endormi de Bella. J'ai continué de passer mes mains dans ses cheveux et à lui envoyer du calme. Elle m'a regardé, encore dans le cirage, a hoché la tête et s'est dirigée vers la salle de bains pour effectuer sa toilette quotidienne.

**POV Bella**

Le regard de sympathie de Jasper a été suffisant pour me confirmer que mon cauchemar était bien réel. Je pouvais sentir la rage bouillonner sous le calme que Jasper m'envoyait. Je me suis douchée machinalement et me suis préparée pour la journée. Quelque chose s'était brisée dans mon esprit, je n'allais pas accepter davantage de conneries.

**POV Jasper**

Nous nous sommes assis tous les quatre dans le salon, impatients de commencer à discuter de ce qui s'imposait. Merde, ce n'était pas facile, c'était certain, je n'avais aucune idée sur la façon de démarrer la conversation, comment commencer une putain de conversation sur l'assassinat du père de votre ami ? ''

'' - Pourquoi ? '' La voix éteinte de Bella a rompu le silence. Je suppose que c'était un aussi bon départ que n'importe quel autre. '' - Victoria. '' ai-je répondu. J'ai senti sa colère qui tentait de surmonter le calme que je lui envoyais. La colère était bonne, je pouvais travailler avec la colère. La colère me donnait l'espoir qu'elle n'avait pas été brisée. '' - Nous l'aurons, Bella. ''

'' - Vous feriez mieux de m'inclure dans vos plans. '' Il y avait une lueur dans ses yeux qui m'a foutu la trouille. '' - Certainement, si c'est ce que tu veux. '' J'ai hésité à ajouter un autre problème dans la discussion, mais il était temps de mettre toutes les cartes sur la table. '' - Cela rendrait les choses plus facile si nous pouvions te transformer. '' Nous avions peur de mettre le sujet de sa transformation sur le tapis. C'était seulement le début de la conversation. J'ai senti son choc et je me suis instantanément senti comme un connard. '' - Tu ferais vraiment cela pour moi ? Aucune conférence, pas d'excuses ni quoi que ce soit ? ''

'' - Bella, tu as été autour de vampires pendant assez longtemps pour savoir dans quoi tu t'embarques. Tu es assez vieille et assez intelligente pour prendre tes propres décisions, et en plus, nous serions en mesure de te garder beaucoup plus longtemps. '' Elle rayonnait pratiquement de soulagement et nous avons tous relâché le souffle que nous retenions. Je n'avais pas fait de conneries. Peter m'a fait un clin d'œil, ce qui devait vouloir dire que cela allait.

'' - Comment allons-nous faire cela ? '' Peter a demandé.

'' - J'ai d'abord besoin d'entendre ce qui s'est passé avec mon père. ''

Elle avait le droit de savoir ce que ce tas de merde lui avait fait. Nous lui avons donné un aperçu de ce que Laurent nous avait dit et j'ai mesuré ses émotions pour évaluer la quantité d'informations qu'elle pouvait gérer. Je ne voulais pas cacher quelque chose de cette ampleur comme mon imbécile de frère l'aurait fait, mais je voulais m'assurer qu'elle pouvait faire face à ce qui s'était passé et en sortir plus forte. La colère était mon amie dans ce cas, c'était également l'émotion que je connaissais le mieux, dont j'avais le plus d'expérience et contre laquelle je pouvais me protéger. La colère de Bella était impressionnante, elle était très certainement une Whitlock.

'' - Je peux seulement te dire ce que Laurent nous a dit. C'était mauvais, la môme. Jusqu'à quel niveau de détails veux-tu que nous entrions ? '' Peter avait pris les rênes, sachant que je me concentrais sur ses émotions. Elle a répondu avec un brusque « je te le ferais savoir si cela devient trop dur ».

'' - Laurent était avec le clan Denali, il a dû faire face à Victoria et a décidé de l'aider. Il trouvait ennuyeux le régime végétarien et a trouvé cette excuse pour partir. Il avait prévu de rester sur la touche et de ne pas participer. Il n'avait pas tellement été autour des humains et il avait soif. J'ai peur que ton père n'ait été capturé alors qu'il sortait pour se rendre à son travail. ''

'' - Sa décision de venir chercher Charlie a été basée sur l'abandon de la maison Cullen. Il a été pris au dépourvu par nos parfums à l'extérieur de la maison mais il a pensé que nous n'étions seulement que de passage. Il pensait qu'il pourrait obtenir un repas et prouver sa loyauté à Victoria en prenant Charlie. Nous avons dû torturer Laurent pour obtenir tous les détails de sa mort. ''

'' - Dis-moi tout. '' Le visage de Bella était un masque de pierre, je pouvais sentir l'écœurement et l'horreur, mais sa rage lui permettait de garder le contrôle. Elle a accepté que je la calme, mais je savais que c'était seulement pour qu'elle puisse entendre la totalité de nos informations. Elle allait s'effondrer une fois qu'elle saurait tout et je serais là pour l'aider jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait tout évacué de son système. Je connaissais parfaitement bien ce processus de traitement de la merde, je l'avais assez souvent utilisé moi-même. Peter appelait cela « libérer le Major ». Il était clair que nous allions voir le côté sombre de Bella.

'' - Laurent lui a cassé les doigts alors qu'il racontait toute la vérité sur les Cullen à ton père et ce qui était réellement arrivé à Phœnix. Il l'a ensuite vidé. '' Peter l'a dit rapidement, mais c'était encore compréhensible pour Bella.

'' - S'il te plaît, dis-moi que Laurent a souffert plus que mon père. ''

'' - Tu connais notre histoire, Bella, avec mon don, j'ai pu faire apparaître de nouvelles méthodes de torture. J'ai expérimenté chacune d'entre elles les unes après les autres sur lui. ''

'' - J'ai besoin de savoir, Jazz. Donne-moi les détails. ''

'' - Peter et moi avons d'abord joué avec lui. Je lui ai envoyé une forte dose des émotions que tu ressentais, Bella. J'ai continué à lui envoyer un flux constant d'entre elles alors que nous rééditions ce qu'il avait fait à ton père sur une plus grande échelle. Nous l'avons démembré et couvert de morsures avant de le jeter dans le feu. Notre venin brûle lorsque nous mordons les autres. Crois-moi, il a payé pour ce qu'il a fait. '' Elle a hoché la tête et j'ai pu sentir une certaine reconnaissance et de la culpabilité venant d'elle. '' - Entraînement au combat, maintenant. '' ai-je aboyé en saisissant quelques coussins sur le canapé. Elle avait besoin d'évacuer la colère de son système et cela l'empêcherait de le faire si elle se brisait les mains sur moi.

Pendant des heures, j'ai laissé Bella me frapper à coup de poing et de pieds. J'ai gardé mes mouvements à vitesse humaine sauf quand elle risquait de venir en contact direct avec moi, j'utilisais alors un coussin. Charlotte lui a montré comment utiliser l'élan d'un attaquant contre lui et Peter lui a montré comment trouver les points faibles dans le style de combat d'un assaillant. Nous savions que beaucoup de ce savoir serait brûlé par le venin quand serait venu le temps de la transformer, mais nous espérions que cela ferait partie de son style instinctif de combat.

Nous sommes rentrés à la maison en nous sentant un peu plus légers. Peter et Charlotte sont sortis pour aller chasser rapidement et je suis resté avec Bella. Elle était intéressante à regarder quand elle se déplaçait dans la cuisine et cuisait un plat de pâtes pendant que nous discutions. Quand Peter et Charlotte sont revenus, nous avons décidé de nous détendre et de raconter des histoires de notre passé. Peter et Charlotte avaient été impressionnés par la fuite de Bella alors qu'elle était sous ma garde pour aller rencontrer James dans le studio de danse.

C'était incroyable d'entendre la façon dont elle parlait des loisirs périlleux de sa mère et comment elle avait refoulé les copains minables avec lesquels sa mère était sortie. Elle pouvait se servir de la stratégie pure et de la logique, mais pouvait de temps en temps être la proie de ses émotions. Elle était une contradiction à elle toute seule. Quand elle se laissait guider par ses émotions, elle utilisait des stratégies qui pouvaient la mettre dans les pires difficultés. Elle pouvait être plus chaleureuse que la plupart des gens avec son acceptation facile ou calculer froidement son prochain déplacement. Elle pouvait très certainement retenir l'attention d'un empathe.

Une main s'est déplacée devant mon visage, m'étourdissant avec l'odeur de son sang. Bella. '' - Allez, secoue-toi un peu, Jazz! ''

'' - Hein ? ''

'' - Peux-tu m'aider un peu à dormir ? '' Peter et Charlotte riaient. J'avais réellement été dans la lune. J'ai suivi Bella dans ma chambre avant de la frapper avec la léthargie et le calme habituel alors que je m'asseyais à côté d'elle, profondément plongé dans mes pensées.

Aux alentours de quatre heures, Peter a sauté dans la pièce. '' - Qu'est-ce qui te trouble autant ? ''

'' - Bella. ''

" - J'avais compris connard. ''

'' - Trou du cul. ''

'' - Casse-couilles. ''

'' - Tête de nœud. ''

'' - J'ai l'impression d'être de retour au cours élémentaire avec vous, les gars. '' Charlotte a passé sa tête dans la chambre. '' - Qui a pissé dans le bac à sable de l'autre? '' Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, j'ai pointé Peter du doigt. '' - Il a commencé. '' Char a levé les yeux au ciel et m'a frappé sur la tête.

'' - Qu'est-ce qui te met dans tous tes états, Major ? ''

'' - Bella. Elle me confond complètement. J'avais l'habitude de la voir comme quelqu'un pour qui la vie était en général pleine de licornes et d'arc-en-ciel, maintenant je la connais et je suis perplexe. ''

'' - C'est l'apanage des femmes de confondre les hommes. Tu dois faire avec, Major, ta vie sera plus facile. '' Peter avait raison pour une fois, bien que le regard froid comme l'acier de Char disait autre chose. '' - Arrête de chercher à voir cela de ton point de vue. Tu auras beau essayer de la disséquer autant que tu voudras, je crois qu'elle te brouille l'esprit indépendamment de son sexe, son espèce ou ton expérience. Elle est spéciale et elle fait partie de la famille, c'est la seule chose qui compte. '' Charlotte a traîné son compagnon hors de la chambre et, encore une fois, je suis resté seul dans la chambre avec Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>1. Un lit Queen size mesure 1,52 m x 2,03 m. <strong>

**Bonne semaine à tous. **


	6. Chapitre 6

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à EvilSloth, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Did It My Way, " lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre six : Marche en avant.<strong>

**POV Bella**

Les jours suivants ont été composés d'entraînement aux techniques de formation et de récupération. Pendant le déjeuner, nous étions assis tous les quatre pour discuter de ce qui avait besoin d'être fait. Jasper était de temps en temps dans la lune, ce qui me forçait à le pousser. J'ai pensé qu'il avait ses propres problèmes à traiter, alors je l'ai laissé tranquille.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'une seule semaine avait passé depuis l'incendie. La douleur n'avait pas diminué, ni la colère. Je n'allais pas rester assise et me reprocher ma malchance quand cette salope était là-dehors et blessait les gens. J'aurais été plus encline à pleurer si cela n'avait été qu'à moi qu'elle avait fait du mal, mais elle était toujours là-bas à chercher un moyen de blesser les gens auprès de qui j'étais proche. Les actions de Laurent m'avaient montré qu'elle avait un mépris total pour les personnes qui se trouvaient dans sa ligne de mire. Au moins, être avec les Whitlocks avait déplacé de lieu des combats loin de Forks.

J'étais fatiguée d'être encore humaine, j'avais l'impression de perdre mon temps alors que je devrais déjà essayer de mettre un terme à la vie de Victoria. Je n'avais pas pris la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, je savais que je n'étais pas prête à être transformée. Ils m'avaient expliqué que des émotions comme les miennes me rendraient instable en tant que nouveau-né, nous avions donc continué à m'entraîner et à me détendre chaque jour. Je sentais que je me remettais lentement. Jasper m'avait été d'un grand secours et j'étais désormais en mesure d'appliquer le même contrôle émotionnel que j'avais eu durant mes jours de zombie. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'asseoir et d'attendre de guérir de façon traditionnelle, je devais me lever et avancer.

Cette fois, c'est Jasper qui a mis le sujet sur le tapis pendant notre conversation du déjeuner. '' - Tu vas bien ? '' J'ai hoché la tête . '' - Nous avons quelque chose pour toi. '' a-t-il dit avec un petit sourire. J'étais certaine qu'il a senti ma préoccupation.

'' - C'est quelque chose de nécessaire, fais-moi confiance. ''

J'ai pris l'enveloppe épaisse en papier craft, reconnaissant l'adresse de l'avocat sur le logo de la société. Elle contenait une toute nouvelle identité, acte de naissance, permis de conduire, passeport... tout ce qui était indispensable aujourd'hui, le tout au nom d'Isabella Whitlock, 21 ans et vivant au Montana.

Je leur ai donné un sourire larmoyant en les remerciant. Ce serait mon nouveau départ après avoir détruit la salope qui était responsable de la mort de mon père. J'ai demandé quelque chose de plus à Jazz, je voulais une copie du certificat de décès de Bella Swan. Je ne voulais jamais plus être appelée ainsi à nouveau, ce nom portait trop de vulnérabilité. Heureusement, ma nouvelle famille a compris et ne m'a pas posé de questions à ce sujet. Je leur ai demandé de ne plus m'appeler Bella, s'ils voulaient raccourcir mon nom, je préférais qu'ils m'appellent Iz. Bella avait disparu pour de bon.

**POV Jasper**

Iz progressait bien, ses émotions s'étaient stabilisées et elle avait d'excellentes bases de départ avec l'entraînement que nous lui avions donné pour se battre comme un vampire. Son changement était imminent. Elle avait demandé que ce soit moi qui la transforme, j'étais son meilleur ami et le lien entre son ancienne vie et la nouvelle. Peter et Charlotte se tiendraient à proximité pour s'assurer que je ne la vide pas.

La première morsure a été presque suffisante pour me briser. C'était la chose la plus difficile que je n'avais jamais faite, j'ai ressenti fortement sa douleur quand j'ai mordu son cou, c'était bien plus puissant que ce que j'avais senti avec quelqu'un d'autre. La douleur m'empêchait de la vider, j'ai continué les morsures rapidement et j'ai poussé autant de venin que j'ai pu en elle. La douleur était insupportable. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi je la ressentais aussi clairement, habituellement, les émotions des autres personnes étaient une simple sensation déconnectée venant d'eux, presque filtrée. Les sentiments d'Isabella me donnaient l'impression d'être les miennes, je n'avais jamais ressenti cela auparavant.

Je me suis effondré près d'elle sur le lit, me tordant et grognant. Peter est resté en état de choc, mais a réussi à sortir mon cul de là. La douleur a finalement diminué à cinq kilomètres de la maison, mais je pouvais toujours la sentir.

'' - Bordel, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? '' ai-je grogné.

'' - Jasper, tout ce que je sais, c'est que tu as une connexion extrême avec elle, c'est presque comme si vous étiez compagnons. ''

'' - Putain, qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Peter, elle est ma meilleure amie ! ''

'' - Je pense qu'elle est ton âme sœur. Penses-y Major, je suis la personne la plus proche de toi en terme de venin, un vrai frère. Tu ressens mes émotions bien plus fortement que celle de n'importe qui jusqu'à maintenant. Tu ne peux pas avoir de connexion plus forte à moins de trouver ta véritable compagne. ''

'' - Putain ! '' ai-je dit faiblement alors que je me débattais avec la douleur de la transformation. C'était foutrement effrayant. J'avais l'impression que ma vie avait été transformée en chanson de musique country « Ma femme m'a quitté et j'ai trouvé mon âme sœur dans sa meilleure amie. »

Après quatre heures, j'ai commencé à ressentir quelque chose de différent. Peter s'est assis en ressentant directement un changement dans mon comportement. Une voix hésitante est entrée dans mon esprit et des bribes de souvenirs, une jeune fille riant avec sa mère ou maugréant contre une visite à Forks, tombant... très souvent. Je les ai observés alors que les souvenirs me traversaient. C'étaient d'étranges conneries, mais certaines d'entre elles me distrayaient de la douleur. C'était clair que ma connexion avec Iz ne se limitait pas à des émotions. _Hé, la môme, tu te débrouilles bien. Je ne sais pas si tu m'entends, _ai-je pensé dans sa direction.

_Bordel de merde, Jazz ? Que fais-tu dans ma tête ? _

_Je n'en ai aucune idée. _J'ai senti l'augmentation de sa détresse.

_S'il te plaît, essaye de te détendre, Iz, c'est peut-être nouveau, mais cela va aller. Je pense que c'est seulement un truc bizarre entre un vampire et son créateur._

_D'accord, je vais essayer. C'est seulement un peu gênant. Qu'est-ce que Peter voulait dire tout à l'heure sur les compagnons ? _

_Oh, putain, tu as entendu cela ? _

_Ouais, j'ai pensé que je l'avais imaginé. Je suppose que non. _

_Écoute, nous ne sommes pas exactement dans une position pour avoir une conversation sérieuse étant donné que nous ressentons tous les deux la douleur de la transformation._

_Tu la ressens ? Jazz, éloigne-toi de moi. _

_C'est déjà fait. Je suis à environ cinq kilomètres de la maison, la douleur s'est légèrement atténuée, mais je peux toujours la sentir. _

_Je suis vraiment désolée, Jazz. _

_Oh, pour l'amour du ciel, Isabella, arrête de te sentir toujours coupable de quelque chose, putain ! S'il te plaît. _

_D'accord. _Il y a eu un silence gênant pendant un moment. Peter était assis et regardait les différentes expressions faciales traversant mon visage. '' - Frangin, tu ressembles à quelqu'un qui a eu un accident vasculaire cérébral. ''

'' - Ta gueule, connard, il s'avère que la connexion n'est pas seulement émotionnelle. ''

'' - Que veux-tu dire ? ''

" - Isabella et moi. Nous pouvons nous parler l'un à l'autre, une étrange fusion mentale Vulcain de merde quelconque s'est produite. '' Peter a éclaté de rire et il y a eu même quelques rires venant d'Iz. _Je ne t'avais pas catalogué comme un fan de Star Trek, Jasper. _Elle a continué à se moquer de moi alors que je soufflais de consternation.

_Char est donc assise avec moi pendant que vous les gars, prenez votre thé ?_

'' - Je ne suis pas en train de prendre le thé. '' ai-je ronchonné à haute voix faisant retomber Peter sur le cul avec ses rires. Peter a pensé qu'il allait pouvoir être en mesure de distraire Iz de la douleur de la modification avec une charge de ses plaisanteries. Je lui ai donc relayé un message de sa part lui faisant savoir que s'il n'arrêtait pas, elle allait lui botter le cul quand elle aurait retrouvé ses forces.

J'ai été en mesure de surveiller la douleur qu'elle ressentait pendant les deux jours suivants. Je l'ai aidée à revivre ses souvenirs et à me poser des questions quand c'était nécessaire. Quand son cœur a accéléré et que sa douleur a augmenté, Peter m'a aidé à me rapprocher d'elle après lui avoir expliqué ce qui se passait. Elle a essayé à plusieurs reprises de me présenter ses excuses pour m'avoir causé de la douleur, mais je lui ai toujours répondu avec un langage coloré pour la faire taire. Cela me faisait chier, déjà que mon humeur était exécrable à cause de la douleur, alors après plusieurs « Fais toi une raison, Princesse » et « sors-toi cette idée du cul », elle a finalement arrêté.

Alors que je rampais près d'elle sur le lit, Peter a mis ma main dans la sienne. Il a raconté à Char tout ce qui s'était passé et elle a été d'accord avec sa théorie des « âmes sœurs » nous faisant lever les yeux au ciel en interne à Iz et à moi.

_Ils aiment rendre les choses étranges, pas vrai, Jazz ?_

_De toute évidence, mais ne t'inquiète pas, nous allons leur botter le cul pendant les entraînements._

Alors que je la sentais lever son poing mentalement, j'ai senti son cœur balbutier et la douleur s'est arrêtée. " - Oh, putain, merci mon Dieu ", ai-je exulté en sautant sur place. J'ai de nouveau essayé notre connexion mentale.

_Je ne sais pas si tu peux encore m'entendre, la môme, mais lorsque tu vas ouvrir les yeux, prépare-toi à être submergée. Tu vas être bombardée par plus d'informations visuelles que tu ne l'imagines. _

Je l'ai entendu expirer,_ D'accord, Jazz. _

Elle a ouvert lentement les yeux et a rapidement sauté hors du lit.

_Merde alors, c'est bizarre._ J'ai ri à ses pensées. _Tu vas t'habituer à cela. Essaye à nouveau, mais garde tes yeux ouverts jusqu'à ce que tu sois en mesure de te focaliser sur quelque chose avec ta vision. _Elle a suivi ma suggestion et a souri. Son sourire s'est transformé en grimace quand la brûlure dans sa gorge a augmenté. Elle essayait d'avaler le venin, mais il était rapidement en cours de création et bientôt, il coulait sur son menton.

_Génial, je bave. Bonjour la vision de rêve. _

'' -C'est normal, Iz. Allons nous chercher quelque chose à manger. '' Je lui ai montré mentalement la meilleure façon de chasser et je l'ai rassurée en lui disant que c'était instinctif. Nous avons couru dehors et elle a rapidement détecté quelques cerfs, créant un sacré merdier pendant sa chasse.

_Ne t'inquiète pas, il faut de l'expérience. Tu as été bien. La plupart du temps, les nouveau-nés se laissent emporter et arrachent la gorge au lieu de la mordre. Tu as déjà une bonne maîtrise. _La fusion mentale a finalement prouvé son utilité. J'aurais autrement dû faire attention à ne pas faire de bruits soudains pour ne pas risquer d'être attaqué. La télépathie semblait contourner ce problème, évitant sa fuite ou son instinct de combat.

_Jazz, je ne suis pas sur le point de t'attaquer. Même si nous n'avions pas une telle connexion je ne pourrais jamais réellement te voir comme une menace. _

_Cela va prendre un certain temps avant de s'habituer à cela. Je crois que tu as raison en pensant que tu ne seras pas une menace pour moi, mais je ne veux pas courir le risque, la môme. _

_D'accord, Jazz. Retournons à la maison, je baigne dans le sang. _

Quand nous sommes entrés à la maison, Peter nous a interceptés. '' - Vous avez eu un rendez-vous agréable, les enfants ? ''

'' - Le rendez-vous n'est pas encore terminé. '' Lui a dit Bella en me faisant un clin d'œil et me faisant savoir qu'elle allait jouer un peu avec lui. Elle m'a pris par la main et m'a tiré dans la direction de la salle de bains.

_Pourrais-tu lui envoyer une forte dose de luxure, Jazz ? _

J'ai entendu le rire de Peter alors qu'il attrapait Char et la menait dehors. Hé bien, c'est une bonne façon de les faire dégager. J'ai entendu un petit rire en réponse à mes pensées. _Je passe la première dans la salle de bains. _Elle a couru dans la pièce à côté et j'ai ri. Elle avait oublié de prendre des vêtements avec elle. J'ai entendu un « hé » indigné venant de la salle de bains et j'ai sorti quelques vêtements pour elle. _J'ai l'air d'être une partie d'un quelconque film d'horreur. _

_C'est vrai, mais tu es une très jolie partie d'un film d'horreur. _

_C'est gentil, Jazz, mais cela fait vraiment ringard._

_Tu vas devoir t'y habituer, ma mignonne. _

_Comme tu veux, mon lapin en sucre. _

_D'accord, d'accord, arrêtons cela avant que je gerbe. Tu aurais au moins pu trouver quelque chose de plus viril. Franchement, ma chère, c'est insultant. _

_Pardon, Jazz, je suis désolée de t'émasculer._

_Ça suffit, je t'ignore. _

_Bien, je ne voulais pas me montrer mentalement à toi._

_Pour l'amour du ciel, femme ! Ne me tente pas. _

_Bon... alors je me contenterais de fermer les yeux et de t'ignorer. _

J'ai décidé de l'irriter en fredonnant une vieille musique démodée de strip-teaseuses. Quelques instants plus tard, je suis descendu au rez-de-chaussée pour me rendre à l'autre salle de bains et j'ai commencé à me déshabiller. J'ai senti une pointe de convoitise avant que ses pensées ne rentrent dans ma tête. _Hummm, c'est un endroit intéressant pour une cicatrice. J_e me suis rapidement couvert et j'ai fermé les yeux.

_Seigneur, femme,_ _comment se fait-il que tu obtiennes le droit de me voir et pas moi ? _

J'ai vu le clin d'œil mental qu'elle m'a donné alors qu'elle sautait dans le salon pour regarder un film. Cela allait être une torture si nous ne pouvions pas contrôler cette connexion bizarre. _Es-tu en train de te plaindre du fait que toi et moi partagions un espace mental comme si c'était une culotte, Jazz ? _J'ai haussé les épaules, au moins, elle était drôle. _Je prends cela comme un compliment. _a-t-elle pensé ironiquement.

Ouais, cela allait prendre un certain temps pour s'y habituer.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne et heureuse année à tous . Bonne semaine à tous. <strong>


	7. Chapitre 7

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à EvilSloth, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Did It My Way '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre sept : Film rétractable. <strong>

**POV Bella**

Peter et Charlotte ont passé la porte vers sept heures du matin, de l'espoir inscrit sur le visage alors qu'ils nous regardaient lire innocemment. '' - Aloooooooors... ? '' a commencé Peter. '' - Avons-nous besoin d'organiser une soirée pyjama où nous allons tresser nos cheveux les uns les autres pour pouvoir connaître les détails de la nuit dernière ou allez-vous tout nous raconter ? ''

'' - Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, ma mignonne ? '' Quelque chose me disait que Jasper n'allait pas laisser tomber ce surnom. '' - Non, mon lapin en sucre. '' Ils ont grincé des dents devant les surnoms que nous avions adoptés. Malgré leur curiosité, ils gardaient le silence. Peter sautillait bizarrement sur ses talons en essayant de se contenir comme s'il était un hybride d'Alice et Emmett. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire en le voyant. Nous nous sommes dirigés vers notre terrain d'entraînement.

La formation du jour était différente de celle d'avant ma transformation. Ils s'étaient occupés de nouveau-nés dans le passé et ils savaient à quel point ils devenaient erratiques quand ils devenaient la cible d'une attaque. Au début, ils ne m'ont simplement montré que différents mouvements d'attaques. Ensuite, ils ont commencé à réagir pour contrer les attaques de l'autre pendant que je les observais, lorsque Peter s'est approché pour attaquer Jasper, j'ai paniqué. Voir Jasper attaqué par Peter et Char a eu pour résultat de me faire changer de personnalité. Je n'ai pas pu m'expliquer ce qui s'est passé, mais c'était comme si j'avais totalement perdu le contrôle. Les bruits que j'émettais et l'envie de me lever pour protéger Jazz m'ont submergée. Une boule d'électricité nous a tous les deux enveloppés quand je me suis précipitée pour passer derrière Peter et Char.

Ils ont immédiatement chuté sur leurs genoux, les mains tendues et la tête baissée et je ne m'en suis même pas aperçue. Ils ont lentement commencé à se déplacer en arrière et ont continué leurs mouvements jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient hors de vue. L'électricité s'est lentement dissipée, mais j'étais toujours inquiète du bien-être de Jasper._ Je vais bien, Iz. Nous allons bien tous les deux. _Je pouvais sentir le calme émanant de lui et sa voix me rassurant par notre fusion mentale. J'ai passé mes mains sur lui pour m'assurer qu'il n'était pas blessé. J'étais vaguement consciente de mes actes malgré ma panique, mais je me suis progressivement calmée.

_Qu'est-ce qui vient de m'arriver, Jazz ? _

_J'en ai une vague idée, mais pourrait-on en parler avec les autres ? _

_Oh, merde. Peter et Char vont être furieux, n'est-ce pas ? _

_Non, Iz. Ils vont être plus enclins à être béats et bienveillants. _Il a soupiré et m'a reconduite à la maison.

Jasper avait raison, Peter portait son sourire breveté crétin sur le visage. C'était comme une enseigne au néon annonçant le fait qu'il était un gigantesque abruti. Je me suis laissée tomber sur le canapé comme Jasper. C'est Char qui a commencé, ce dont je lui ai été reconnaissante.

'' - Ta réaction sur le terrain aujourd'hui était normale, parfois, tu disposes d'une connexion tellement puissante avec une autre personne que ton vampire intérieur reconnaît le lien qu'a cette personne avec toi. Elle surpasse la liaison de venin entre amis, avec la famille et nos créateurs. Dieu sait que le Major était en conflit lorsque j'étais en formation en tant que nouveau-né, entre les attaques de Peter et de moi-même, il était en butte aux attaques de nos deux vampires intérieurs. C'est un des comportements principaux des compagnons. ''

'' - Cela ne rend pas les choses moins maladroites. '' Je devais intervenir, j'avais récemment été larguée par quelqu'un que je croyais être l'amour de ma vie et j'avais perdu mon père. À présent, le surnaturel me surprenait avec un nouveau un coup de théâtre.

Peter nous a surpris par la douceur de sa voix. '' - Iz, tu sais que c'est vrai. Je comprends que tu sois inquiète, crois-moi, c'est compréhensible. Vous devez tous les deux avoir l'impression d'être précipités dans quelque chose de très sérieux, mais aucun de vous n'a jamais été accouplé auparavant. ''

'' - ... mais Alice ... ''

'' - Jazz, elle n'était pas ta véritable compagne. Tu ne peux pas encore le sentir, mais cela va arriver très bientôt. Ce que toi et Isabella avez vécu dans vos relations passées n'est rien par rapport à la relation que vous aurez. Votre connexion ne ressemble en rien à ce que nous avons rencontré dans le monde des vampires. ''

'' - Il y aura beaucoup plus de pression ? ''

'' - Crois-moi, la môme, cela deviendra plus facile au fur et à mesure que le temps passera. Laisse simplement faire le temps, tu es sur la bonne voie. ''

J'ai soupiré, cela allait être difficile. Devrions-nous sortir avant ? Ce qui était certain, c'est que je n'en étais pas encore au stade où j'allais sauter dans son lit sans plus attendre. Du temps, j'avais besoin de temps. J'ai senti Jasper me secouer. _Je suis d'accord_.

Jasper m'a tirée par la main et je l'ai suivi à l'extérieur où nous nous sommes assis au soleil. Nous avions besoin d'une pause avec toutes les informations que nous avions à traiter. _Seigneur, c'est écrasant, Iz. Il y a trop de conneries en cours en ce moment. _

_Je pense que tu as raison, bien que ce soit une de ces choses que nous avons besoin de laisser se produire._

_Pourrions-nous recommencer à nous entraîner et à lutter ensemble ? Cela concentrerait un peu notre attention sur autre chose. _

_Et si je blesse quelqu'un, Jazz ? _

_Je ne crois pas que cela va arriver s'il n'y a que nous deux et nous sommes compagnons. _

_Nous pouvons essayer, je pense. _J'ai reculé et il s'est dirigé vers moi. '' - Reste en position de défense, Iz. Bloque et esquive. '' Il me tournait autour. Dans la maison, nous avons entendu Peter fredonner le thème des « dents de la mer » suivi par le bruit de Char lui frappant sur la tête. J'ai bloqué tous les bruits et je me suis concentrée sur les déplacements des pieds de Jasper. Cela allait me donner des indications sur l'endroit où il frapperait.

Il s'est précipité sur moi et je l'ai esquivé, l'attrapant à mi-hauteur dans les airs et le propulsant dans la forêt. Il y a eu un énorme choc suivi par une envolée d'oiseaux qui ont quitté les bois. Je suis restée bouche bée, inondée de remords. _Merde. _

_Joli coup, mignonne. _Je pouvais sentir la fierté rayonnant hors de Jasperet j'ai entendu derrière moi. '' - Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais voler, Major. ''

'' - Ta gueule, Peter. ''

'' - C'était bien, la môme. Il est vraiment aérodynamique, tu ne trouves pas ? '' Charlotte a secoué la tête alors qu'il continuait ses railleries. '' -... pourrait être un événement olympique un jour. '' Le fort grognement de Jasper a incité Peter à passer à l'action. Merde, il pouvait courir sacrément vite. Jasper l'a poursuivi en riant.

Avec les garçons occupés, j'ai profité de l'occasion pour parler avec Charlotte. Nous avons passé la plus grande partie de l'après-midi à discuter de mes souvenirs. C'était comme un cycle constant dans ma tête, la rencontre avec les Cullen... être sauvée par Edward à plusieurs reprises... la partie de baseball... Phœnix... l'anniversaire... être abandonnée dans les bois... la souffrance... la lettre de Jasper... la partie de pêche avec Charlie... Laurent... Victoria...

Me rappeler des souvenirs humains brumeux m'a beaucoup aidée, je me sentais déconnectée avec eux en raison de leurs manques de clartés dans mon esprit récemment rénové. La douleur émotionnelle était toujours présente, mais ne me submergeait pas comme elle l'avait faite quand j'étais en vie. Jasper m'avait raconté ses souvenirs lors de ma transformation ce qui m'avait également beaucoup aidée et ses souvenirs avaient pour moi une valeur inestimable. Il avait vu mon père avec ses propres yeux, il pouvait se rappeler parfaitement tous les détails et il avait pu l'imprimer dans mon esprit.

Charlotte et moi avons discuté de la dynamique de la famille Cullen. J'avais été tellement aveugle en tant qu'être humain, j'aurais dû savoir qu'ils me culpabilisaient sur beaucoup de choses par intérêt pour « les expériences humaines ». Charlotte était une caisse de résonance idéale, elle les connaissait, mais était dissociée de la situation. J'étais amère et furieuse, ce qui était compréhensible. Elle a réussi à arrêter une de mes pensées dans son élan quand les choses sont devenues trop écrasantes pour moi. C'était agréable d'avoir une véritable amie. C'était un combat de ne pas se sentir idiote en repensant à tout ce qui s'était passé. Ils m'avaient utilisée et je les avais laissés faire. Voir les choses sous cette nouvelle perspective a changé la façon dont je les avais vus. Il était clair qu'ils ne me connaissaient réellement pas, pas plus qu'ils ne se souciaient de moi.

Je leur avais tout dit sur ma vie et malgré le fait que j'avais grandi comme quelqu'un de très indépendant, ils n'avaient pas tenu compte de mes choix. Ils avaient été condescendants et m'avaient dorlotée jusqu'à ce que je ne sache plus qui j'étais. '' - Iz, je sais que tu es énervée, mais tu n'es plus cette personne. Comme Jasper, il y a la Isabella de Phœnix, la Isabella que tu étais à Forks et aujourd'hui, tu es Isabella Whitlock. ''

'' - Réfléchis à ce qui est arrivé dans ton passé, comprends-le, mais ne le laisse pas continuer à te blesser. Les expériences que tu as eues t'ont rendue plus forte. Regardons les choses de cette façon... Si tu pouvais remonter le temps jusqu'à ton premier jour à Forks, que ferais-tu ? ''

'' - Je fuirais le plus rapidement possible loin du petit Eddie. '' ai-je grogné.

'' - Et que ferais-tu si tu te retrouvais à Phœnix à l'âge de dix ans ? ''

'' - Je ne pourrais pas le refaire, repousser les petits amis de ma mère, refaire les discours que je devais lui faire pour qu'elle se prépare pour aller travailler. Je ne pourrais pas. ''

'' - Tu vois ? Tu as vécu une partie de ta vie avec des responsabilités et de l'indépendance avec ta mère et la dépendance totale tout en étant entretenue avec les Cullen. Les deux vies sont tellement extrêmes qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir comment faire face à des changements aussi brutaux dans ton environnement. À présent, tu peux concilier les deux expériences et faire tes propres choix en toute connaissance de cause. ''

'' - Je suis impressionnée, tu devrais être psychologue. ''

'' - Hé bien, c'est agréable d'utiliser mon diplôme de temps en temps. '' a-t-elle dit en souriant. Est-ce que tous les vampires prenaient continuellement des cours ?

Char m'a laissée mijoter dans mes propres pensées et est retournée dans la maison. Je me suis assise pour regarder le ciel s'obscurcir. Je m'étais conduite comme une imbécile en essayant de prendre la responsabilité de tout ce qui s'était passé. J'aurais dû refuser d'aller faire les magasins avec Alice, j'aurais dû dire à Rosalie d'aller se faire foutre. J'aurais dû me lier d'amitié avec Jasper, indépendamment de sa soif de sang. J'étais la chanteuse d'Edward et il avait appris à travailler sur sa soif, ils auraient dû donner la même chance à Jasper.

Peter s'est assis à côté de moi. '' - Je suis content que tu commences à comprendre, la môme. ''

'' - Lis-tu dans les esprits, Peter ? ''

'' - Bien sûr que non, simplement je sais. J'ai des impressions et des idées qui se faufilent dans ma tête. En ce moment, elles me disent de belles choses te concernant. Tu vas être bien, la môme. ''

'' - Je suis foutrement confuse. Je sais où j'en suis avec mon ancienne vie et mes vieilles familles, mais qu'est-ce que je dois faire maintenant ? J'ai Victoria qui court après moi depuis mon passé, j'ai changé d'espèce et mon meilleur ami est apparemment l'amour de mon existence. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire avec tout cela ? ''

'' - Tout d'abord, arrête d'essayer d'examiner tout en même temps, même nos esprits peuvent être submergés. Pour l'instant, tu dois te concentrer sur ta formation. Apprendre à te battre et apprendre à chasser. Pour le moment, tu dois apprendre à t'acclimater. ''

'' - Que dois-je faire à propos de Victoria ? ''

'' - Tu ne peux pas tout simplement courir après elle, nous ne savons pas quel genre de combattant elle est et tu es encore beaucoup trop susceptible de perdre ton sang-froid et de te faire tuer, ce qui tuerait Jasper. ''

'' - Putain. ''

'' - Ouais, putain, la môme. Concentre-toi simplement sur ta formation pour l'instant, tout va se mettre en place. Mieux tu feras avec ton entraînement, mieux tu te porteras. '' Il soupira. " - Viens, il vaut mieux rentrer, le Major est anxieux. ''

De retour à la maison, j'ai entendu Jasper soupirer de soulagement. J'ai également poussé un soupir en respirant son odeur, elle me détendait plus que son don le faisait. _Heureux de te rendre service. Tu vas bien Iz ? _

_Génial, Jazz? J'ai simplement beaucoup de choses qui tournent dans ma tête. _

Nous avons passé le reste de la nuit à regarder de vieux films en famille. Lentement, Jasper et moi avons gravité l'un vers l'autre en commençant par être assis chacun à un bout du canapé pour finir avec moi enroulée autour de son côté.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne semaine à tous. <strong>


	8. Chapitre 8

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à EvilSloth, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I did It My Way '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre huit : Libérer la bête. <strong>

**POV Bella**

Peter et Charlotte sont sortis pour aller chasser. J'allais commencer ma formation pour me désensibiliser au sang humain aujourd'hui. Jasper et moi avons couru dans les bois pour rechercher le plus grand nombre possible de carnivores. Nous en avions tous les deux besoin. Nous avons trouvé un ours et plusieurs cerfs. Jasper m'a laissée l'ours, sachant que mon contrôle serait bien pire que le sien.

Nous avons ensuite tranquillement bavardé au sujet des livres et de la musique que nous aimions en attendant le retour des autres. Nous savions que le test d'aujourd'hui serait les vêtements de la victime humaine avec le minimum d'éclaboussures de sang, nous voulions contrôler la quantité de soif que ressentirait Jasper pour qu'elle reste au minimum. Alors que nous nous disputions au sujet des livres « de gonzesses de l'ère Victorienne » comme Jasper les appelait, le parfum m'a frappée. Mon corps s'est déplacé de son propre chef et j'ai commencé à avancer, le venin dégoulinant de ma bouche. J'étais vaguement consciente que Jasper était derrière moi, mais j'étais perdue dans le brouillard. Je n'arrivais pas à garder une trace de pensée cohérente et les bruits gutturaux sortant de ma gorge bourdonnaient dans ma tête. Le monstre était libre.

Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que je faisais, j'avais peur et mon monstre intérieur semblait s'énerver devant cela. Ma crainte a eu pour résultat le déchaînement de ma bête. Alors je me suis concentrée sur mes pensées pour pouvoir retrouver une certaine conscience. Je me suis concentrée sur ma voix mentale. _Je suis Isabella Whitlock. Je suis Isabella Whitlock. Je suis Isabella Whitlock. _Mes pensées étaient glissantes et elles essayaient de s'échapper dans le brouillard, mais je me suis concentrée. J'ai senti une secousse familière dans mon esprit. Jasper !

_Iz ! Isabella ! _Je trouvais facile de me concentrer sur sa voix, le monstre avait reconnu notre liaison comme la dernière fois. Mon monstre était aux prises avec lui-même, la nourriture ou le compagnon. La nourriture semblait gagner du terrain d'après ce que je pensais, mais le compagnon était au coude à coude avec lui, attendant d'être revendiqué. Mon corps s'est retourné, _Jasper! Oh, merde, comment est-ce que je vais pouvoir contrôler cette chose, _mes pensées commençaient à percer lentement à travers mon brouillard, mais mon corps était encore sous le contrôle du monstre.

Mon corps s'est jeté sur Jasper, l'épinglant au sol. Je l'ai reniflé, poussé du nez et embrassé. _Hé bien, c'est plutôt gênant, pas vrai, Jasper ? _J 'ai entendu son rire mental et j'ai senti mon calme s'affaiblir. _Apparemment, c'est normal, chérie, mais je dois dire, Iz, que tu sais embrasser, putain._À ce stade, j'avais repris le contrôle de mon corps, le monstre était calmé, mais mon esprit avait tout simplement décidé de continuer à l'embrasser. Je me demandais si je devais ou non arrêter quand j'ai entendu des bruits de pas approcher. Merde, Peter.

Je me suis démêlée d'avec Jasper et je me suis assise, l'embarras rayonnant autour de moi. Jasper a reflété ma position et m'a cognée l'épaule en me faisant un clin d'œil quand j'ai timidement levé les yeux vers lui. Je n'ai pas pu arrêter le rire qui m'a traversée. _Merde, reprends-toi. C'est vraiment pitoyable. _

_Non, moi je trouve que c'est mimi. _J'ai fait taire Jasper avec un regard furieux et j'ai été secrètement fière de moi. La vieille Bella aurait baissé la tête et rougi. Jasper a haussé un sourcil en me regardant. _Oh, c'est parfait, une fusion mentale avec un empathe. _Il n'a pas essayé de cacher son ricanement, alors je l'ai poussé sur le sol.

Les autres ont approché. '' - Pas mal, la môme. C'est impressionnant de te voir arrêter comme tu l'as fait. Tu as réagi normalement à ta première bouffée du parfum des humains. '' Je lui ai expliqué le brouillard et les efforts que j'ai faits pour le traverser. Jasper nous a expliqué de quelle façon il avait prévu de me parler pour reprendre le contrôle du brouillard dans mon esprit la prochaine fois que nous serions confrontés à cette formation. Comme j'avais déjà travaillé dessus par moi-même, il pensait que ce serait plus facile.

Nous avons progressé dans notre formation au combat, adoptant un calendrier similaire à celui que j'avais quand j'étais humaine. Le matin servait à nous former à la tolérance au sang et à la pratique des manœuvres défensives. Ensuite nous changions pour pratiquer les positions d'attaques avant de travailler sur mon bouclier dans les prochaines semaines.

Nous avions un peu joué avec mon bouclier. Je pouvais modifier sa résistance, protéger certains éléments choisis tout en permettant les attaques alors qu'il était impénétrable pour les autres. La formation pour contrôler ma soif de sang avait la priorité cependant et Jasper m'avait prise à part. _Lorsque ton contrôle se sera amélioré,_ _voudrais-tu sortir avec moi ? _Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sourire et de lui faire un clin d'œil. Il s'est baissé et m'a picoré les lèvres en me donnant un baiser.

Les leçons ont continué pendant des semaines, la routine créant une impression de sécurité. Mes progrès étaient lents, mais je pouvais sentir une amélioration. J'avais encore un long chemin à parcourir avant d'être en mesure de lutter contre des vampires expérimentés, mais je pouvais au moins me défendre jusqu'à l'arrivée des secours. Avec ma confiance s'améliorant lentement, j'avais l'impression de changer de façon incontestable. Je m'étais créée une nouvelle identité avec les Whitlock, une identité que je pouvais embrasser sans avoir besoin de m'excuser.

C'est Jasper qui m'a le plus aidée. Notre connexion signifiait qu'il pouvait intercepter mes pensées dès qu'elles commençaient à être sur une spirale descendante. Il m'a donné amplement la possibilité de travailler par moi-même sur mes problèmes, n'intervenant seulement que lorsque je commençais à perdre le contrôle.

Le venin m'avait fait me dissocier de ma vie humaine, mais de temps en temps, mes pensées revenaient sur la façon dont les choses avaient tourné. J'aurais voulu essayer de me concentrer sur le présent ou parler avec Charlotte de mon manque d'assurance, mais c'était Jasper qui, en partageant ses émotions, faisait taire mes doutes. Nous n'avions pas encore parlé de nos sentiments ou de notre relation et nous avions gardé nos relations physiques au niveau de quelques simples touches occasionnelles, un baiser sur mes lèvres et le partage de nos émotions. Peter appelait cela « Une attaque d'ambiance chaleureuse et douce » quand Jasper ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de projeter ce que nous pensions, ce qui était souvent écrasant. Aucun de nous deux n'était encore prêt à aller de l'avant, nous avions encore un long chemin à parcourir.

Ma soif de sang s'améliorait, j'en étais arrivée au point où je ne me précipitais plus sur Peter et les vêtements ensanglantés qu'il apportait, même quand Jasper n'était pas à proximité. Le Jasper créant des séances de formations improvisées me manquait, mais j'ai essayé de mettre l'accent sur la formation elle-même. Plus vite je maîtriserais ma soif, plus rapidement nous pourrions avoir notre rendez-vous.

Peter a pu arriver jusqu'à cinquante mètres avec du sang presque frais avant que je ne me précipite sur lui. Ce soir, ils allaient m'emmener jusqu'à la périphérie d'une ville voisine pour tester mon contrôle. Nous devions y aller lentement, mais j'allais voir comment j'allais me comporter réellement avec les premiers humains que j'allais rencontrer depuis ma transformation. Ils espéraient que parce que j'avais été exposée à du sang plutôt qu'à des êtres humains cela augmenterait le contrôle que j'avais sur ma soif.

Soit la différence de parfum de la peau et du sang frais me ferait perdre le contrôle, soit le contrôle que j'avais gagné me permettrait de marcher à travers les rues de la ville et de revenir tranquillement pendant la nuit.

Je venais juste d'aller chasser et j'avais ingéré trois renards. Jasper était près de moi quand nous sommes partis pour la ville. Quand nous sommes arrivés à cinq kilomètres de la maison la plus proche, nous avons ralenti notre vitesse, nous mettant à marcher à un rythme humain. J'ai pris de grandes respirations en espérant que cela m'aiderait à me désensibiliser. Jusqu'à présent, c'était plus facile que de faire face au sang presque frais avec lequel Peter m'avait formée.

À un kilomètre de la ville, les odeurs tourbillonnaient autour de nous. Je me suis arrêtée un instant pour admirer le paysage et m'habituer à l'augmentation des odeurs. Elles étaient enivrantes au début, mais après une minute, j'ai pu continuer à avancer. Plus nous nous approchions, plus je pouvais entendre les battements de cœur d'un être humain. Ils me semblaient étranges et non comme le battement sourd que j'avais entendu dans le stéthoscope quand j'étais une enfant.

'' - Isabella, c'est John que tu peux entendre. Il travaille dans la banque locale. Il a deux enfants et trois petits-enfants. Il a une maladie cardiaque, mais à part cela, il est heureux et en bonne santé. '' m'a dit Peter, ce qui a contribué à m'aider à me désensibiliser. Ils étaient des êtres humains, pas des poches de sang.

Peter a continué à me raconter les histoires personnelles des gens de la ville. Charlotte et lui entretenaient une amitié superficielle avec les personnes qui leur étaient particulièrement utiles pour leurs approvisionnements. Je ne pouvais pas encore distinguer le parfum distinct de chaque individu, mais c'était surtout à cause de mon manque de volonté à me concentrer sur les odeurs pour ne pas perdre le contrôle.

Nous nous sommes glissés lentement vers la rue principale de la ville, nous arrêtant parfois pour me désensibiliser. J'ai conservé une respiration profonde et régulière, bloquant mes articulations quand je commençais à perdre ma concentration. Nous nous sommes réunis autour de la fontaine dans le centre de la ville, parlant avec un léger enthousiasme. J'ai commencé à me détendre, rejetant lentement les derniers vestiges de ma soif de sang.

Jasper m'a regardée dans les yeux avec un sourire rayonnant. _Puis-je venir te prendre demain soir pour sortir, Iz ? Je connais un endroit spécial que j'aimerais te montrer et aucun humain à proximité. _Mon excitation a atteint des sommets, ce qui a eu pour effet de faire vibrer Jasper devant la puissance de mes émotions. _Je prends ça pour un oui, chérie. _Il a cligné de l'œil. Je n'avais jamais eu autant de clin d'œil dans ma vie et je me suis demandée s'il avait un tic nerveux. _En réalité, je te fais des clins d'œil parce que ton désir monte quand je le fais. _Hé bien sûr, il m'a fait un nouveau clin d'œil aussitôt après son commentaire.

Alors que la température baissait encore et que les animaux s'agitaient dans les bois environnants, nous sommes rentrés à la maison. Cela allait être une bonne journée. Peter a pris une partie de son stock de sang frais et m'a préparée à l'entraînement de la journée. Le voyage en ville avait renforcé plus profondément mon contrôle et j'ai réussi à supporter d'être dans les environs de vêtements couverts de sang frais.

Ma confiance en moi a grimpé, ça y était ! Je pouvais me contrôler autour du sang frais du moment que je m'y étais mentalement préparée. J'avais été autour de beaucoup de sang humain pendant ma formation et ils m'avaient empêchée de le déguster. J'étais certaine que si j'avais su quel goût avait le sang humain, cela aurait ajouté une autre couche de difficultés sur mon contrôle déjà faible.

Nous allions sûrement faire beaucoup d'autres excursions dans les villes environnantes dans un proche avenir.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne semaine à tous. <strong>


	9. Chapitre 9

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM. **

**L'histoire appartient à EvilSloth, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Did It My Way '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre neuf : Ambiance chaleureuse et appel téléphonique <strong>

**POV Bella**

En finissant en fin d'après-midi ma journée de formation, j'ai pensé à la façon dont les êtres humains devaient se sentir après une journée au bureau. L'entraînement vampire était presque comme un emploi de neuf à cinq. Je travaillais dur et rentrais à la maison épuisée, je me détendais dans la soirée et recommençais le processus le lendemain. Au moins le trajet était agréable.

Charlotte et moi étions en train de discuter à l'étage tandis que nos hommes jouaient à des jeux vidéo dans leur repaire. J'avais passé un long et agréable moment dans un bain d'eau chaude et je m'étais vêtue d'un jean et d'une épaisse chemise vert forêt. Nous étions en train de rire de ce qui s'était passé lors de leur second anniversaire de mariage quand Jasper est apparu brusquement dans la pièce. '' - Prête, chérie ? '' J'ai souri avant de le suivre. Ce serait mon premier vrai rendez-vous et bizarrement, j'étais calme, mais je savais que je n'étais pas sous l'influence de Jasper. _Je suis heureux d'être celui qui te prend pour ton premier vrai rendez-vous, Iz. _

_Moi aussi, tu es la première personne que je n'ai jamais réellement embrassée. Je suis heureuse que cela ait été toi. _Son choc m'a frappée comme un boulet de démolition et nous sommes restés bouches bées l'un devant l'autre d'un air comique. _Tu veux dire... _J'ai interrompu Jasper au milieu de ses pensées. _Que dirais-tu de continuer cette conversation une autre fois, contentons-nous simplement d'avoir du plaisir pendant notre rendez-vous. _Il a souri et a hoché la tête, reprenant notre discussion sur la littérature.

Après vingt minutes de course, de rire et de commentaires très colorés sur la littérature, nous avons commencé à ralentir. '' - Ferme tes superbes yeux. '' Il a couvert mes yeux avec ses mains pendant que nous avancions. J'aurais pu trouver des informations sur l'endroit où nous nous dirigions dans son esprit, mais je voulais que ce soit une surprise. '' - Peter a installé cet endroit après que je les ai quittés pour trouver les Cullen avec Alice. Ils étaient malheureux que je ne sois plus aussi souvent dans les parages et ils avaient besoin de trouver quelque chose à faire. Peter a eu une idée de génie en créant quelque chose qui les tenait occupés Charlotte et lui pendant qu'ils s'occupaient de la maintenance, mais qui leur procurait également des heures de plaisir à tous les deux. ''

Il m'a arrêtée et a enlevé ses mains de mes yeux. « LE PARADIS D'ONCLE PETER ». Le panneau était affreux avec ses couleurs d'un orange criard et d'un vert citron atroce. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

Une grande barrière blanche entourait le site et il y avait des statues en céramique d'ours et de clowns qui flanquaient chaque côté de l'entrée. Je suis certaine que si j'avais été une enfant, cette seule vision m'aurait marquée à vie.

'' - Chaque année, ils rajoutent un autre manège à leur parc d'attraction. C'est assez éloigné pour que personne ne tombe dessus et il est installé sur des terres qui font parties de la propriété de Peter et Charlotte. Ils possèdent plus de quarante hectares au total et il est implanté au milieu de leurs terres. '' Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, je me suis retournée et je l'ai embrassé. Cet endroit était incroyable.

**POV Jasper**

J'ai été agréablement captivé. Enivré par les baisers de Bella et les émotions qui émanaient de nous. J'ai commencé à freiner nos mouvements, voulant lui faire faire le tour du parc et lui montrer les manèges. Avec un dernier baiser, nous nous sommes dirigés vers la Grande Roue. De là, nous serions en mesure d'avoir une vue d'ensemble de la configuration du terrain, ce qui lui permettrait de choisir l'endroit où elle voudrait se diriger par la suite.

Le baiser m'avait transformé, c'était incroyable de voir à quel point nos émotions étaient puissantes. J'étais prêt si elle l'était. Je l'ai regardée rire et sourire alors que nous montions toujours plus hauts sur la Grande Roue. Ses émotions me hurlaient son bonheur. Je me suis penché et j'ai murmuré : '' - Je t'aime. '' C'était officiellement la meilleure nuit de ma vie.

Elle s'est tournée vers moi et m'a chuchoté : '' - Je t'aime aussi. '' J'ai eu l'impression que mes yeux étaient sur le point de sortir de ma tête devant cette ambiance passionnée. '' - Besoin d'une cigarette, Major ? '' a-t-elle chuchoté en levant un sourcil dans ma direction d'un air amusé. J'ai poussé un petit gémissement. '' - Tu vas me tuer, femme. '' Les rires, le vertige et l'amour m'ont fait monter à une hauteur qui me rappelait le temps que j'avais passé à Woodstock. Cela avait été ma dernière sortie avec Peter et Charlotte avant qu'Alice ne m'interdise de les revoir. Iz m'a poussé du coude. '' - Concentre-toi sur le positif. '' a-t-elle souri, comprenant comment le passé pouvait vous prendre en embuscade au moment le plus inopportun.

J'ai été traîné de manège en manège, Iz jouissant de son indestructible et gracieux nouveau corps. Cela n'était pas aussi excitant que cela l'aurait été si elle avait été encore humaine, mais de cette façon au moins, j'avais moins de chances de la voir vomir. _Jasper, je n'aurais pas vomi si j'avais été humaine, j'avais une santé de fer. _A-t-elle râlé. _Et je ne râle pas. _Elle a tiré la langue et j'ai fondu sur elle pour l'embrasser.

Nous sommes montés sur les manèges les plus dangereux à plusieurs reprises. Je soupçonnais qu'elle ne le faisait que pour voir mes yeux devenir vitreux en réaction à ses émotions. _Es-tu en train de penser que je pourrais te frapper illégalement avec des orgasmes émotionnels ? _Elle a de nouveau levé son sourcil en me regardant et j'ai ri. Putain, j'étais totalement amoureux d'elle.

L'aube a commencé à se lever, nous étions montés sur chacun des manèges uniques du parc et elle m'avait donné beaucoup d'autres « orgasmes émotionnels » Je savais que Peter allait grimper aux rideaux avec ce terme quand nous allions rentrer. C'était sans aucun doute la meilleure nuit de ma vie.

La sonnerie du téléphone a attiré mon attention. J'ai regardé Iz en état de choc. Elle a pris ma main et m'a encouragé à y répondre. Je savais qu'elle gardait ses émotions sous contrôle pour que je puisse répondre à cet appel.

'' - Bonjour, Rosalie, à quoi dois-je ce plaisir ? '' Je ne pouvais pas empêcher l'amertume de passer dans ma voix. '' - Jazz, nous sommes désolés de ne pas t'avoir contacté plus tôt. Emmett et moi avons à peine été en mesure de partir. ''

'' - Vous allez bien ? '' J'avais entendu la défaite dans sa voix, quelque chose n'allait pas. '' - Tout le monde se porte bien, mais il fallait seulement que nous sortions de là. Nous ne pouvons pas penser à toi ou à Bella sans qu'Edward ne pique sa crise, Carlisle et Esmé passent leur temps à le calmer comme l'enfant qu'il est et personne n'est autorisé à dire quoi que ce soit à ce sujet, Alice en rajoute même toujours une couche en disant qu'il « a besoin de sympathie ». Em et moi avons trouvé comme excuse l'envie de faire une autre lune de miel pour nous tirer de là. ''

'' - Pourquoi n'as-tu pas appelé ? Es-tu en train de me dire qu'à aucun moment au cours des derniers mois l'un de vous a pu me contacter ? ''

'' - Je suis désolée. '' il y a eu un silence gêné. Rose l'a finalement brisé pendant que je sifflais. '' - Pouvons-nous venir te rendre visite ? ''

'' - Je vais voir avec ma famille. '' J'ai raccroché avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre.

Je savais que c'était un coup bas envers Rosalie. Nous avions toujours été proches, elle était aussi proche de moi que l'était Charlotte et son absence de communication avait été aussi douloureuse que l'abandon d'Alice. Elle et moi nous étions rapprochés à cause de nos passés atroces et de nos problèmes de confiance. _Je ne suis pas une fan de Rosalie, moi, mais as-tu essayé de la contacter depuis qu'ils sont partis ? _J'ai soupiré, Iz était la voix de la raison.

Je l'ai tenue contre moi et je l'ai laissée me calmer. C'était quelque chose de nouveau d'avoir quelqu'un s'occupant de moi de cette façon. Certes, dans le passé, les autres contrôlaient leurs émotions pour m'aider, mais je n'avais jamais été dépendant d'une autre personne comme je l'étais maintenant. _J'ai tout autant besoin de toi, don Juan. _Nous nous sommes séparés pour retourner à la maison en nous taquinant l'un l'autre par la pensée.

'' - Allons vous deux, vous devez calmer ce foutu esprit vaudou. '' a dit Peter en nous retrouvant devant la porte. Nous nous sommes réunis dans le salon et je suis allé droit au but. '' - Rose et Em aimeraient venir nous rendre visite. ''

'' - Major, je sais que ce sujet te fait chier, mais tu as besoin d'évacuer cette merde de ta poitrine, il suffit donc de le sortir. ''

'' - Connard. '' ai-je soupiré. Mais Peter avait raison. '' - D'accord, je suis toujours énervé à propos de ce qui s'est passé pour Isabella et moi. On s'est servi de nous et nous étions à peine tolérés, je ne veux plus de cette merde. Toutes les personnes en qui j'ai confiance sont dans cette pièce. Si Rose et Em viennent nous rendre visite, qu'est-ce qui va empêcher l'ensemble du clan de ces connards moralisateurs d'envahir notre vie et d'essayer à nouveau de blesser Iz ? ''

Je l'ai regardée, elle portait un masque de calme, mais ses émotions étaient détraquées, je n'allais pas les laisser lui faire à nouveau du mal. Comment pouvais-je leur faire confiance après tout ce qui s'était passé. J'aurais aimé avoir dit à Rose d'aller se faire foutre, mais Iz avait le droit d'avoir son mot à dire et Peter saurait s'il devait se passer quelque chose. C'était une décision familiale. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas décider si Rose et Em faisaient encore partie de ma famille.

'' - Je ne veux pas qu'ils viennent ici pour tout détruire. '' J'ai attrapé la main d'Isabella. '' - J'ai beaucoup plus à perdre maintenant. Rose est une harpie dans le meilleur des cas, mais elle est loyale. Emmett n'a pas le fond méchant, mais il pourrait arriver ici comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine et sans le vouloir, tout gâcher. ''

'' - Jazz chéri, arrête de faire l'idiot. Je vais les déchirer en lambeaux s'ils interfèrent entre nous et tu ne vas pas te débarrasser aussi facilement de moi. '' Il y avait un feu dans ses yeux que j'avais rarement vu et je devais me remettre rapidement les idées en place avant qu'elle ne me botte le cul. Elle a saisi mes cheveux et a grogné : '' - Tu as sacrément raison, Major. '' J'ai hoché la tête et me suis assis. Peter portait son sourire personnel breveté crétin, mais en dessous, il ressentait du soulagement.

'' - Major, c'est important pour Iz et toi de les voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais il serait temps de porter la culotte et t'occuper de cela. '' Immédiatement, Isabella m'a imaginé en sous-vêtement de femme dans une haute gaine couleur chair. J'ai grincé des dents. _Chérie, cela ne te dérange pas de m'imaginer vêtu comme cela ? _Peter a souri et a continué mais de façon plus modéré. '' - Quelque chose me dit que vous devez les écouter. À un moment ou à un autre, vous rencontrerez les Cullen et ce serait mieux de les avoir tous les deux déjà dans votre vie pour commencer plutôt que de les rencontrer tous en bloc. Et pendant que tu y es, fais un peu plus confiance à ta compagne. Je sais que vous êtes récemment accouplés, mais tu as besoin de mettre la main sur ton besoin de la protéger. ''

'' - Putain, tu as raison. '' a dit Iz en hochant la tête.

'' - À présent, que leur disons-nous à ton sujet, Iz ? ''

'' - Ne leur dis rien à mon propos au téléphone, nous pourrons nous occuper de cela quand ils arriveront ici. '' Peter a acquiescé et Char a poursuivi : '' - De cette façon, s'ils nous baisent jusqu'à l'os, nous pourrons leur botter le cul nous-mêmes. '' J'ai été surpris. Char ne jurait pas souvent, mais elle avait également été choquée par le manque de communication d'Emmett et Rose avec moi. Char et Rose étaient amies, mais pas très proches, la personnalité naturellement abrasive de Rosalie les avait toujours empêchées d'être aussi proche que des sœurs.

**POV Bella**

Nous sommes restés dans la pièce pendant que Jasper faisait son appel. J'ai essayé de faire tomber ma nervosité. Je n'étais pas d'humeur à me crêper le chignon, mais j'étais foutrement sûre que je n'allais plus être un paillasson.

J'ai entendu Emmett répondre au téléphone et j'ai ressenti un pincement au cœur. Sa voix était épouvantable : '' - Bonjour ? ''

'' - Em, c'est Jazz, quand peut-on espérer vous voir ? ''

'' - Demain ? ''

'' - Très bien. Je te le dis tout de suite, je ne vais pas supporter la moindre connerie venant de l'un de vous. C'est la seule chance que vous aurez. '' J'étais fière de lui et un peu allumée. '' - Tu vas garder ce qui se passe ici pour toi, frangin. '' a-t-il débité en s'adressant à Emmett et il a raccroché. Ses yeux étaient noirs et il avalait abondamment. Je me suis blottie contre lui, sachant que mon parfum allait calmer sa colère. J'ai passé mes doigts le long de son cou, suivant ses cicatrices. Après dix minutes, il s'est mis à ronronner. _Allons chasser. _Ai-je dit en letraînant hors de la maison, gagnant des regards reconnaissants de Peter et de Charlotte. Demain allait être une journée difficile.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne semaine à tous. <strong>


	10. Chapitre 10

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à EvilSloth, elle est parue sous le titre: '' I Did It My Way '' lien sur mon profil. **

**Lyylla est ma ßête pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre dix : Je n'arrive pas à croire que ce n'est pas Bells. <strong>

**POV Bella**

'' - Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. Tu tiens le coup, championne ? ''

'' - Très bien, Peter. ''

'' - Je te le demande seulement parce que depuis ce coup de téléphone tu as été la parfaite personnification d'une nature morte. '' Je me suis légèrement déplacée dans mon siège. '' - Je suis juste un peu nerveuse, Peter. ''

'' - Je sais cela, la môme, mais souviens-toi qu'ils sont également nerveux. Je peux te dire dès maintenant que cette première réunion va être houleuse, mais cela va s'arranger. Ne perd pas espoir et donne à ton homme un peu plus de confiance. Il va traverser n'importe quoi pour rester avec toi. '' J'ai souri en repoussant les pensées négatives. '' - Rappelle-toi, championne, inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. '' Il m'a fait un clin d'œil avant de sortir. Connard.

J'ai continué mentalement mon mantra pendant dix bonnes minutes avant de me gifler et d'aller voir Jazz. J'ai essayé de le trouver à travers notre fusion mentale. _Inspire, expire. Inspire, expire. _Riant avec nervosité, j'ai couru vers lui, mettant mes bras autour de sa taille et me blottissant contre son cou. _Comme ils n'arriveront pas ici avant ce soir, pouvons-nous avoir notre formation de combat habituelle, Jazz ? _

_C'est une bonne idée. _

_Bien sûr, c'est ce que j'ai pensé. _Il m'a souri en m'envoyant sa fierté pour ma confiance en lui. Cette attitude stimulait toujours les pensées de ce que j'avais surmonté. Je n'étais plus la timide Bella de Phœnix et de Forks. Je me sentais bien dans ma peau pour une fois, au grand soulagement de ma famille.

Jasper et moi sommes allés sur notre terrain pour revoir les manœuvres offensives, défensives et combattre. Cela nous a aidés à soulager un peu de notre nervosité. Il n'y aurait pas de formation sur la soif de sang aujourd'hui, nos émotions trop fortes pouvant interférer. Aux environs de seize heures, nous étions en train de rire en chassant l'autre à travers la forêt, quand nous sommes tombés sur un troupeau de cerfs de Virginie.

Jazz a un peu hésité. _Iz, pouvons-nous essayer quelque chose ? _

_Bien sûr. _

_Comme tu le sais, quand nous nous nourrissons, si un vampire s'approche trop près, nous l'attaquons. _J'ai hoché la tête. _Hé bien, cela pourrait peut-être être différent avec nos véritables compagnons. Je n'ai jamais fait cela et je me suis toujours demandé comment ce serait. Pourrions-nous essayer de partager notre proie ? _

J'ai accepté, heureuse et flattée de sa proposition. Je savais que je n'allais pas lui faire de mal, il était trop important pour moi. Nous avons couru vers le troupeau, faisant descendre un mâle. Jasper lui a cassé le cou et nous nous sommes regardés dans les yeux alors que nos dents s'enfonçaient dans la chair. C'était très intime. J'ai eu l'impression que mon monstre intérieur et moi-même communiquions silencieusement avec Jasper. Chaque molécule dans mon corps réagissait aux siennes, ma peau frissonnait et ma poitrine me brûlait. J'ai senti un changement en moi et j'ai pu sentir un changement avec lui également.

Nous avons déverrouillé nos mâchoires de notre proie et nous nous sommes regardés. '' - C'était vraiment intense, qu'est-ce que c'était, Jazz ? ''

'' - Je pense que c'était la phase finale de la liaison d'accouplement. Je n'ai jamais ressenti quelque chose comme cela auparavant, c'était plus fort que tout ce que j'ai jamais senti se produire chez les autres. '' Il m'a souri, une nouvelle et étonnante lumière dans les yeux. Il avait perdu les derniers vestiges de son passé obsédant, il était éblouissant. J'avais l'impression de me tenir sur le bord de son âme dans laquelle je pourrais me perdre à tout jamais. Ce ne serait pas une mauvaise façon de disparaître. _Je ressens la même chose, Iz. _Nous avons couru vers la maison, rien ne pourrait nous arrêter maintenant.

Peter et Charlotte nous attendaient. '' - Je savais que cela allait arriver. '' nous a-t-il dit. Charlotte nous a pris dans ses bras, nous serrant tellement fort qu'elle aurait pu nous étrangler. _Ils sont soulagés. Ils étaient inquiets pour nous deux après tout ce que nous avons vécu, Iz. _Il m'a envoyé leurs émotions et, bordel de merde, c'était puissant. Je n'avais plus aucun doute, il n'y aurait pas de séparation, pas d'abandon et aucun jugement. Je me suis sentie stupide d'avoir eu des doutes dernièrement.

Le bruit d'une voiture qui approchait nous a alertés de l'arrivée de Rose et d'Em. Jasper et moi sommes allés nous nettoyer puisque nous revenions d'une chasse. Je savais que nous nous regardions l'un l'autre à la dérobée grâce à la fusion mentale, mais nous ne ressentions pas de peur ni d'hésitation. C'était trop difficile de ne pas rester connectés. Je pouvais le sentir me regarder à travers notre esprit et je l'ai salué quand il l'a fait. _Tu pourras m'en dire plus sur tes cicatrices un jour ? _J'étais curieuse, elles embellissaient son corps en montrant la profondeur de sa force et de son courage. _Bien sûr, je veux que tu saches tout de moi, ma belle. _C'était indubitablement mon petit nom préféré.

Nous nous sommes habillés et nous sommes installés dans le hall d'entrée en présentant un front uni. Nous n'allions pas être chacun dans son coin maintenant.

Nous avons entendu un cri strident « C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL ! » Emmett et Rose étaient debout devant nous et nous regardaient en état de choc. Jasper et moi nous sommes regardés l'un l'autre, notre confiance en pleine croissance. J'ai vu un reflet dur dans ses yeux qui reflétait le mien, nous avons souri avant de nous asseoir. Peter et Charlotte étaient assis à notre gauche et Emmett et Rose étaient sur notre droite. Nos mains n'ont jamais lâché celle de l'autre.

Jasper a rompu le silence. '' - Emmett, Rosalie, asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît. '' Ils sont restés silencieux, mais ils ont fait ce qu'il avait demandé. Emmett semblait joyeux tandis que Rosalie restait les lèvres serrées. J'ai apprécié le montant de retenue qu'elle a gardé. Je pouvais sentir la tristesse de Jasper en les voyant et je me suis concentrée sur les sentiments de confiance et d'amour. Il m'a envoyé une vague de gratitude. '' - Nous sommes tous les deux tellement désolés pour tout. '' A commencé Emmett. Rosalie s'est déplacée inconfortablement, les yeux baissés. Je trouvais cela étrange, Rosalie m'avait toujours semblé tellement sûre d'elle et obstinée. Elle semblait être une personne complètement différente.

'' - Comment es-tu morte. '' La voix douce de Rosalie m'a surprise. '' - J'ai choisi cela, Rosalie. '' Ses yeux se sont enflammés malgré ses efforts pour paraître indifférente. Peter l'a regardée : '' - Garde ton jugement jusqu'à ce que tu aies pris connaissance de tous les faits. Le Major ne plaisantait pas quand il vous a dit que c'était votre dernière chance. '' Elle a visiblement pâli devant le ton de Peter et a gardé le silence tout en essayant de cacher son effervescence. Emmett lui a pris la main et elle s'est très légèrement détendue.

Les silences maladroits et hésitants devenaient pénibles pour moi et Jasper a mis fin à ses conneries. '' - Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après la petite fête ? '' Emmett a commencé d'une voix presque monocorde. '' - Après que tu sois parti en courant dans les bois, nous sommes rentrés. Bella avait déjà été ramenée chez elle et Edward était revenu. Il faisait les cent pas en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Il filait un mauvais coton. '' J'ai senti Jasper se moquer de lui mentalement et je lui ai envoyé un peu d'amusement.

'' - Alice n'allait pas beaucoup mieux, elle était assise dans un coin et le regardait. Ils sont devenus fous. '' est intervenue Rosalie. '' - J'ai dit à Edward d'arrêter d'être égoïste. D'arrêter d'essayer de te garder au milieu du monde des humains et du surnaturel. J'ai dit à Alice de grandir et de s'occuper de son mari qui était en train de perdre l'esprit pour quelque chose de tellement insignifiant. '' Jasper a grogné faiblement. '' - Iz n'a jamais été insignifiante. ''

'' - Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, Jasper, garder un humain autour de nous allait forcément causer le dérapage de l'un de nous. Se couper avec du papier et la réaction globale qui s'en est ensuivi a été insignifiante par rapport à ce qui aurait pu se passer. Edward le savait, mais le crétin voulait la garder et ignorer ce qui était correct de faire. Bella aurait pu avoir ce que je ne pouvais pas avoir et maintenant, c'est trop tard. '' Rosalie s'est assise en essayant de retenir ses sanglots. Je savais qu'elle enviait mon humanité, mais je ne savais pas qu'elle s'en souciait réellement. _Elle l'a toujours fait, ma belle. Un jour, tu apprendras tout au sujet de son passé et tu comprendras. _

'' - Rosalie, j'avais mes propres raisons de choisir cette vie. Mon raisonnement dans le passé était incroyablement naïf. Les choses ont changé, je ne suis plus Bella Swan. Elle a cessé d'exister quand j'ai été abandonnée par ma famille, quand je me suis perdue dans les bois après avoir été plaquée et quand mon père est mort juste alors que je commençais à guérir. Ils sont ma famille maintenant et Jasper est mon compagnon. ''

Les yeux d'Emmett et de Rosalie se sont brusquement fixés sur nous. Jasper et moi sommes restés confiants sous leurs regards. Je pouvais voir la position de Peter se détendre du coin de l'œil. '' - Nous avons beaucoup de rattrapage à faire. '' a dit Rosalie avec un sourire prudent. Je le lui ai retourné et j'ai regardé Emmett. Il ressemblait à un petit garçon mis en présence d'une tante sévère. _Jazz, devrions-nous les emmener chasser ? Cela pourrait détendre un peu la situation._

_Tu ferais mieux de le suggérer, chérie. _

Nous nous sommes tous les quatre dirigés à l'extérieur. La tension a été en partie rompue quand je me suis battue avec un ours en ignorant que j'avais un public. Jasper restait debout, visiblement bouleversé tandis qu'Emmett et Rosalie essayaient de cacher leurs gloussements. J'ai baissé les yeux et j'ai remarqué que mes seins passaient à travers une déchirure qui avait été faite dans ma chemise. Saloperie d'ours.

Jasper s'est approché, a ôté sa chemise et me l'a tendue en souriant. La glissant sur moi, j'ai bondi sur lui et je lui ai envoyé une charge de luxure en remerciement. '' - Iz, tu ne m'aides pas, là. '' Je lui ai fait un clin d'œil avant de filer auprès de Rosalie et d'Emmett. Ils se sont enquis de mon surnom, ce pour quoi je leur en ai été reconnaissante. Je n'avais aucune idée de la façon d'aborder cela avec eux. Je n'avais pas envie de paraître arrogante.

Nous avons passé le reste de la journée à nous entraîner. J'ai entendu Rosalie dire à Jasper qu'elle était heureuse pour lui et qu'il avait changé en mieux. J'ai souri tout en luttant avec Emmett, j'étais heureuse que Rose nous soutienne. Je ne leur faisais pas encore confiance. Je ne serais pas en mesure de le faire jusqu'à ce que nous ayons tout mis à plat sur la table. Ce n'était qu'une trêve temporaire.

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne semaine à tous. <strong>


	11. Chapitre 11

**Les personnages appartiennent à SM.**

**L'histoire appartient à EvilSloth, elle est parue sous le titre : '' I Did It My Way '' lien sur mon profil.**

**Lyylla est ma ßêta pour ce chapitre. Merci pour ton travail remarquable.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre onze : Passer d'une réserve à une alliance. <strong>

**POV Jasper**

Rose et Em ont rejoint nos séances d'entraînements avec Iz. Une amitié très provisoire a lentement progressé entre les femmes tandis que nous, pauvres hommes, marchions sur des œufs. Nous avions peur de briser cet équilibre délicat.

Emmett et moi sommes allés jusqu'à la localité voisine tandis que Peter et Char allaient à la chasse. Rose et Iz avaient besoin de temps pour apprendre à se connaître l'une et l'autre et échanger leurs histoires. Je mentirais si je disais que je n'étais pas inquiet. Emmett m'a traîné dans le magasin d'électronique le plus proche. Il était inquiet et avait besoin d'un exutoire. Il a pris deux nouveaux ordinateurs portables et un exemplaire de World of Warcraft. Apparemment, il était préoccupé par le niveau 80 de son Tauren. Il voulait que Peter et moi jouions avec lui.

En retournant à la maison, nous avons créé le réseau et nous avons dû jouer.

**POV Bella**

C'était gênant. Rose et moi n'avions pas beaucoup parlé depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés ici, la première nuit. Nous sommes restées polies pour l'amour des autres, mais il y avait une tension constante. Ils étaient ici depuis quatre jours et jusqu'à présent il y avait beaucoup de tension du côté d'Emmett qui avait évité de me donner sa célèbre étreinte d'ours, ne sachant pas comment j'allais y répondre.

'' - Bella. ''

'' - S'il te plaît, Rose. Appelle-moi Iz. ''

'' - D'accord. '' Elle a pris une nouvelle profonde respiration. '' - Je voudrais comprendre. Je n'aime pas le choix que tu as fait de devenir un vampire parce que je sais que ce n'est pas un choix que j'aurais fait pour moi. ''

'' - Tu as raison, ce n'est pas à toi de choisir. J'avais besoin de cela et c'est quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas. ''

'' - Alors aide-moi à le faire, s'il te plaît, Iz. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi tu as rejeté ta vie humaine loin de toi de cette façon. '' Je suis restée silencieuse, pourquoi diable ma vie et mes sentiments lui importaient-ils ? Je n'allais pas être forcée de vivre pour que les autres vivent par procuration à travers moi. C'est ce que Bella faisait, pas moi. Rose a semblé s'effondrer devant mon silence. Elle a soufflé et s'est mise à me raconter dans quelles circonstances elle avait été modifiée. Je suis certaine que le dégoût devait être visible sur mon visage. Son expression est tombée, elle devait avoir confondu mon dégoût pour de la répugnance envers elle pour avoir été utilisée et rejetée par ces hommes ou alors du dégoût pour sa vengeance.

'' - Je suis dégoûtée pour leurs actions envers toi, Rose, pas par toi. '' Elle avait l'air tellement vulnérable que je me suis sentie nauséeuse, pas étonnant qu'elle gardât cette histoire pour elle. '' - Putain, Rose, tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. J'ai toujours voulu que tu me traites avec courtoisie dans le passé parce que je voulais que tu me considères comme une sœur. Je t'admire. '' Elle a levé les yeux et j'ai eu la conviction qu'elle était de nouveau bien. Elle est restée silencieuse alors que je lui racontais mon histoire et mon besoin de mettre fin à cette foutue pagaille.

Lorsque j'ai terminé, elle a pris un moment pour mettre ses idées en place. '' - Je comprends, mais c'était trop de donner ton humanité pour une vie d'ennui et de sang. ''

'' - Rose, je n'ai pas fait tout cela seulement pour une quelconque revanche de malade. C'est qui je suis et c'était la meilleure façon de procéder, tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'il y a des lois. Comme une humaine connaissant le secret, je mettais ta famille en danger et tout le monde autour de moi. Tu ne me connais pas, je ne m'attends donc pas à ce que tu comprennes cela, mais je ne me suis jamais intégrée dans le monde des humains. J'ai toujours senti que je faisais partie de votre monde. ''

'' - Qu'est-ce qui va se passer quand tu auras arrêté Victoria ? Lorsque les combats seront finis et que les raisons pour lesquelles tu as choisi cette vie te sembleront insignifiantes ? Je ne te dirai jamais que je te l'avais bien dit, mais je serais là pour toi si tu as besoin de moi. Je n'arrête pas de penser aux enfants que tu aurais pu avoir. '' J'ai secoué la tête en la regardant. '' - C'était ton rêve, Rose, pas le mien. Un jour viendra où je regretterais la transformation et il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir comment je me sentirais, mais je préfère regretter quelque chose que j'aurais fait plutôt que quelque chose que je n'aurais pas fait. ''

'' - Ma vie humaine était irrévocablement endommagée. J'ai adoré ma vie humaine et ma famille biologique, mais quand j'ai été transformée, elle avait été détruite. Au moins, j'ai ma famille et mon compagnon. Il est temps pour moi de choisir mon propre avenir et de ne pas essayer de vivre les rêves des autres. '' Elle a hoché la tête, commençant lentement à comprendre. '' - Rose, tu as pu voir de première main à quoi ma vie ressemblait, je suis certaine qu'elle t'agaçait toi aussi. On a fait en sorte que je culpabilise pour les choses que je ne pouvais personnellement pas tolérer. ''

'' - Comme jouer à Barbie Bella ? '' J'ai hoché la tête. '' - Personne ne peut plus me manipuler. ''

'' - C'est une bonne chose. '' a-t-elle souri. '' - Très bien, je comprends, Iz. Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord, mais je respecte ta décision. '' Elle a soupiré. '' - Pourrait-on recommencer ? ''

'' - J'aimerais bien. ''

Nous sommes retournées à la maison et avons entendu les hommes crier. « LES ALLIANCES SONT POUR LES MINETS, JAZZ ! »

'' - JE REFUSE D'ÊTRE UNE RACAILLE DE RÉSERVISTE COMME TOI, EMMILY. ''

'' - Oh mon Dieu, allons voir ce qui arrive à nos copains. '' Je suis entrée et j'ai mis mes bras autour de la taille de Jasper avant de l'embrasser dans le cou. Il s'est tourné vers moi pour me rendre mon baiser. Tout va bien, Iz ? ''

'' - Tout va bien, Jazz, nous sommes arrivées à une certaine compréhension. '' Emmett a levé les yeux vers nous avec prudence. '' - Quel type de compréhension ? ''

'' - Nous allons essayer d'être des amies. '' Les épaules de Jasper et d'Emmett sont tombées de soulagement. Et d'un, plus qu'un autre. J'ai regardé ostensiblement Em et il a hoché la tête en retour.

Nous avons décidé de courir et je l'ai emmené à l'endroit où Charlotte et moi avions eu notre conversation initiale à cœur ouvert. En théorie, cette conversation devrait être plus facile. Je me sentais toujours blessée par le départ d'Emmett, mais intensément furieuse par la façon dont ils avaient traité mon compagnon. Nous nous sommes assis et je me suis tournée vers lui. '' - Parle. '' Il a dégluti nerveusement et je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me laisser attendrir doucement. '' - Écoute, Em, je sais que c'est difficile pour toi aussi. '' Il a hoché la tête en silence, il avait l'air tellement honteux. '' - J'aurais dû être là pour toi, Iz. Je te considère comme ma petite sœur et j'ai complètement trahi ta confiance. ''

'' - Tu es resté avec ta compagne et ta famille. Je peux comprendre cela. Ce que je n'arrive tout simplement pas à comprendre, c'est pourquoi Jasper et moi étions impossibles à contacter. ''

'' - Nous aurions dû essayer plus durement. Je regrette cela plus que tout. J'ai vraiment merdé, Iz et je ne sais pas comment résoudre ce problème. Il n'y a aucune plaisanterie que je puisse dire ni aucun mec que je puisse tabasser qui pourrait changer cela. Je suis celui qui t'a quittée qui n'a pas pris le temps de revenir, je l'ai fait moi-même. '' Je ne l'avais jamais vu aussi triste.

'' - Comment pourrais-je te faire de nouveau confiance, Emmett ? Je voudrais le faire, je le pense vraiment, mais comment puis-je savoir ce qui va arriver si les Cullen répètent ce qu'ils ont déjà fait auparavant pour t'influencer ? '' Ses yeux se sont fixés dans les miens. '' - J'ai appris ce qui s'est passé la première fois. Je ne peux pas revenir vers eux. Tu es venue dans notre maison, tu étais une femme forte, courageuse et étonnante et tu as apporté un bonheur réel et de l'humanité dans notre famille. La nuit de ton anniversaire, je n'avais aucun doute, tu n'avais pas de pensées négatives à notre sujet. Tu es la personne la plus pure et la plus gentille que je n'ai jamais rencontrée. ''

'' - Tout était en plein chaos après cette nuit là. Edward vociférait que nous devions partir alors que le reste d'entre nous essayait de le faire changer d'avis. Carlisle était effrayé, aucun de nous n'avait jamais vu Edward aussi frénétique. Il n'arrêtait pas de dire que l'un de nous allait t'attaquer et qu'à un moment donné, l'un de nous allait te tuer. Nous l'avons cru, nous avions tous dû quitter la salle quand nous avions senti ton sang. Nous nous sommes sentis coupables. Edward avait toujours été certain qu'il était un monstre sans âme et cette nuit-là, il a réussi à nous convaincre que nous l'étions vraiment. Nous avons été lâches, je pense que c'est l'expérience la plus proche que nous avons eu de ce à quoi la vie de Jasper ressemblait avec nous. Nous avons estimé qu'il était inévitable pour nous de tout bousiller. Personne ne mérite d'être traité de cette façon. ''

'' - Je n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre pourquoi il a été un tel connard quand il a mis fin à sa relation avec toi, Iz. Je sais qu'il t'aime, pour dire la vérité, j'ai été vraiment désolé pour lui quand j'étais en Alaska. Personne ne sait ce qu'il t'a dit ou qu'il t'a quittée dans la forêt. Nous pensions sincèrement qu'il t'avait dit la vérité, que c'était parce que nous voulions te garder en sécurité. Le problème a été qu'avec toi partie de nos vies et pas de Jasper pour filtrer nos émotions, l'illusion a disparu et nous nous sommes tous vus vraiment pour ce que nous étions, un tas de vampires se branlant en jouant à être une famille. Après quelques jours, Rose et moi étions pratiquement en train d'essayer d'escalader les murs pour sortir. Chaque fois que nous pensions partir, Esmé arrivait et nous suppliait d'y repenser, elle ne pouvait vraiment pas y faire face. Si nous pensions à toi ou à Jasper, ce qui arrivait souvent, Edward et Alice nous affrontaient. ''

'' - Nous avions prévu de nous rendre à Forks et dans le Montana pendant qu'ils étaient à la chasse, mais Carlisle est intervenu pour nous demander de ne pas tourner le dos à la famille, mais en attendant, il travaille toujours en évitant tout le monde sauf Esmé. Nous ne voulions pas diviser la famille et nous espérions que les choses allaient se calmer et revenir à la normale après une période de chagrin. Parfois, nous avions l'impression de payer pour la façon dont nous vous avions traités tous les deux. ''

'' - Et bien sûr, ce sont de telles pensées qui entraînaient les hurlements d'Edward. Jasper et toi apportiez de l'équilibre dans la famille, malheureusement vous avez été abandonnés pour de mauvaises raisons. C'est pour cela que je suis vraiment désolé pour vous deux.. '' Je n'avais jamais entendu autant d'amertume et de déprime venant d'Emmett. Je savais que je pouvais maintenant leur pardonner à lui et à Rose, pas parce qu'ils avaient été blessés, mais parce qu'ils avaient réellement compris. Ils n'étaient pas désolés pour les récents événements, mais pour tout. Je lui ai donné une étreinte d'ours mettant les siennes à la honte. '' - Ne retourne pas vers eux, Emmett. Je ne veux pas te perdre à nouveau. ''

'' - Je te le promets. ''

'' - Je te pardonne, Frère des ours. ''

**POV Jasper**

Je savais que cela allait arriver, mais je n'aimais pas cela. Iz recollait ses liens avec Em et je savais qu'il était temps de faire face à Rose. '' - Merci d'avoir fait la paix avec Iz, Rose. ''

'' - J'aurais souhaité l'avoir fait plus tôt. Je te promets que je ne vais rien foutre en l'air, frangin. '' Je l'ai regardée, cela faisait mal de l'entendre m'appeler comme cela maintenant. J'ai hoché la tête, mais j'ai gardé le silence. Nous nous sommes assis sans parler pendant un moment, aucun de nous ne sachant par quoi commencer. Nous nous sommes accroupis ensemble sur le sol, nos émotions tournant au vinaigre.

J'ai senti un pic de curiosité venant de Rose. J'ai soulevé un sourcil dans sa direction et elle a baissé les yeux d'un air penaud. J'ai senti un filet d'amour venant d'elle qui a augmenté de façon constante. J'ai souri, l'émotion tournant vers la nostalgie. Rose m'avait toujours compris mieux que tout le monde. La nostalgie a tourné à la solitude et à la désolation. Le climat émotionnel était en chute libre, elle me montrait comment tout c'était vraiment passé. Les émotions ont tourbillonné avec de la haine, de l'amertume et de la solitude. Puis il y a eu une étincelle d'espoir, suivie par de l'euphorie avant de se transformer de nouveau en amour.

J'ai posé ma tête sur son épaule quand la tourmente s'est calmée. '' - Merci, Rose. '' Je l'ai laissée m'informer de ce qui se passait dans la famille, inutile de dire que ses émotions en me racontant les histoires correspondaient à celles qu'elle m'avait envoyées précédemment. Je lui ai offert à elle et à Emmett, une place dans ma famille. Elle m'a envoyé une pointe de joie en retour et m'a embrassé en sanglotant. Je me suis penché vers elle et j'ai murmuré : '' - Je peux te pardonner, à présent. ''

Les autres sont revenus un peu plus tard. '' - Tout est arrangé les enfants ? '' a demandé Peter, interrogeant la salle. Nous avons tous levé les yeux au ciel. '' - Il était sacrément temps. ''

* * *

><p><strong>Bonne semaine à tous. <strong>


End file.
